


A Lesson In Sharing

by GirthMan



Series: Teen Titans: Feminized Beast Boy [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boypussy, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Partner Swapping, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Small Penis, Spitroasting, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: Old CommissionAfter stumbling into her mind, Beast Boy has begun a relationship with Raven.She's more than happy to keep him all to herself, but when Starfire shares a secret with her friends, Raven gets a lesson in sharing...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson/Jinx/Koriand'r/Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Jinx, Garfield Logan/Raven, Garfield Logan/Rosabelle Mendez, Jinx & Rosabelle Mendez, Jinx/Raven (DCU), Jinx/Toni Monetti, Karen Beecher/Garfield Logan, Karen Beecher/Jinx, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Koriand'r & Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Toni Monetti/Garfield Logan
Series: Teen Titans: Feminized Beast Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. An Invitation

In just three short months since he’d first stumbled into Raven’s mind, things had changed considerably for Beast Boy. He’d begun acting differently; a bit more submissive and shy. He’d begun dressing differently; he favored tight shirts that showed off his midriff and hip-hugging shorts that were just a bit _too_ tight and short. He’d changed his appearance a bit; his features were noticeably softer, and anyone who took a long look at him could tell that his hair was a bit longer and silkier and his lips were coated in some sort of gloss. The most significant change for Beast Boy, however, was his relationship with Raven.  
  
Raven had always seen Beast Boy as somewhat of an annoyance. He was essentially the antithesis of herself; loud, fun-loving, way too happy, and incredibly social. Over the course of the past year or so, Raven had wrestled with her perception of her teammate in her mind. She had always _tolerated_ him, and as far as she was concerned, he was her friend, but something had begun to feel _different_ about him. She caught herself sitting next to him during team movie nights, she caught herself getting wrapped up in hours-long conversations with him, and – most shockingly – she caught herself admiring the shape of his ass on multiple occasions. Three months ago, Raven’s confusing emotions ended up catching up with her. She had woken up to Beast Boy sucking her cock while he thought she slept. She noticed a few telltale signs that he’d just endured a rather rough, incredibly messy fucking and put two and two together; the physical manifestations of her own emotions had given in to their lust and raped him in her mind.  
  
Raven felt guilty at first, but after Beast Boy kept coming back to her room at night, hoping to steal a quick taste of her girl-cock, Raven’s outlook on the situation changed. She confronted him eventually, of course. She caught him in the act, asked him exactly what he thought of her, and got a confession that floored her: Beast Boy was in love with her. Raven was embarrassed to hear him say it, but it honestly hadn’t come as much of a surprise to her; she’d suspected he had feelings for her for quite some time – the late-night blowjobs had been a dead giveaway. Raven _was_ surprised, however, to find herself admitting her own feelings for Beast Boy. The two shared a long talk late at night, one thing led to another, they both woke up sticky and tired, and their relationship became official. They let the rest of the team – who were all incredibly supportive – know the next day. What they _didn’t_ let them know, however, was exactly what went on behind closed doors in Titans Tower…  
  
\---  
  
Beast Boy was, in a word, addicted. He loved Raven more than anything in the world, but her cock was a close second. He’d essentially become a slave to his lust for Raven’s foot-long member. Every day, he either let Raven fuck him senseless, or he sucked a nice, warm load out of her – something he’d become exceedingly good at.  
  
Beast Boy knelt in front of Raven, dressed in one of his – and her – new favorite outfits. He wore a skimpy French maid outfit; a little black skirt that rode up high enough to show off his nicely-rounded ass – which had become just a bit bubbly and soft – and his lacy white panties, a white-and-black crop top, thigh-high black stockings, black heels, a lacy, white headpiece, and a black choker. His midsection was bare, and his cock – which was downright tiny in comparison to Raven’s – strained against his panties, twitching and staining the fabric of his underwear with pre-cum.  
  
Beast Boy moaned softly as he rubbed his cheek against Raven’s heavy, swollen balls. He stole a quick lick of her pouch as he nuzzled it, taking a sniff every so often and shuddering at her scent. He’d come to adore Raven’s smell over the past few months; the smell of sex and sweat and cum that might have been off-putting to him before now served only to arouse him. Beast Boy’s member throbbed in his panties, and a little squirt of pre made it through the thin garments. He whined as he buried his face in Raven’s balls, sniffing and licking, savoring her taste and scent. Raven responded by wrapping a hand around her thick, weighty shaft and gently tapping Beast Boy’s head with it. A big dollop of pre-cum gushed from her tip as she did so. She pulled back, her free hand guiding Beast Boy away from her balls and toward her shaft.  
  
Beast Boy’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the bead of arousal rolling down Raven’s cock. He ran his tongue up her shaft, slowly moving up and up and up until he finally got a taste of her arousal. He slurped it up greedily, holding it in his mouth to savor the salty-sweet taste before gulping it down. Raven bit her lip, a quiet groan escaping her mouth as her sissy little boyfriend’s tongue swished along the underside of her shaft. He worked his way closer and closer to her tip until, finally, his lips met her glans. Beast Boy gave Raven’s sensitive, pale pinkish crown a quick kiss, then another, and another. He peppered her cockhead with kisses, stopping now and then to tease her most sensitive spot with his tongue.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ That tickles,” Raven muttered, obviously holding back a giggle. “Can’t you just suck it?”  
  
“ _Mmmwah!_ It’s more fun this way,” Beast Boy replied, grinning, before gently nibbling on Raven’s tip.  
  
Raven gasped as a slippery shot of pre squirted from her twitching cockhole. Beast Boy’s tongue moved to her winking little slit. He alternated between moving his tongue in slow circles and quickly flicking it back and forth on Raven’s sensitive opening. All the while, his hands stayed planted firmly on his knees. Raven’s hands, meanwhile, had found their way to her boyfriend’s head. She ran her fingers through his soft, green hair, moving her hands to the back of his head in preparation for the main event. If Beast Boy wasn’t going to suck it, Raven would just speed things along. As it turned out, however, she didn’t have to.  
  
Beast Boy parted his lips, locked eyes with Raven, and took her cockhead into his mouth. She gasped, and he moaned as he finally got a real taste of her thick, warm shaft. His tongue slid along her underside as he took more and more of her, swallowing her up inch by inch until he could take no more. His throat bulged as he hit his limit; just over half of Raven’s cock. The remaining six or so inches twitched and throbbed visibly, as did the shape in Beast Boy’s throat. He held her there for a few seconds, staring up at her with lust in his eyes as he teased her with his tongue. Raven stared back down, her mouth open slightly and her eyes half-closed with pleasure. Her cheeks were turning red, and a tiny bit of sweat trickled down her face as she watched Beast Boy suck her off.  
  
Beast Boy began to move slowly at first, carefully, painstakingly sliding back, _slurping_ loudly as he did so, never breaking eye contact with Raven. He moved right back in once he’d pulled back to her tip, sliding back down to the halfway point in a single, smooth movement. If the tiny little squeaks and gasps Raven was letting out were any indication, she loved it. Beast Boy picked up the pace, bobbing his head as he throated her, barely gagging at all as he expertly sucked her cock. One of his hands was under his skirt, the tip of his index finger sliding up and down his own shaft, which was freely drooling arousal into his panties. A gasp from Raven, followed by a quick tug on his hair was all the warning Beast Boy got that she was going to pick up the pace.  
  
_“HHGGLLRK!”_  
  
Beast Boy gagged a bit as Raven thrust forward, pushing a few more inches of her shaft down his throat. She couldn’t fit it all just yet, but she could _try,_ and with her judgment clouded by lust, she had no reason not to. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and moaning as Beast Boy’s warm, wet throat stretched to accommodate her girth. The wet, garbled choking noises he let out only turned her on more. Tears welled in Beast Boy’s eyes, and he coughed around Raven’s member as he fought to swallow more of it. His head rocked back and forth, and he tugged his panties down, freeing his own cock as Raven fucked his throat.  
  
“ _MMF,_ baby, you’ve got such a nice little mouthpussy,” Raven groaned, picking up the pace.  
  
She stuffed more and more of her cock down Beast Boy’s throat with each thrust, moving forward inch by inch until, finally, she hilted herself on his lips. Raven held herself in place, her balls churning against Beast Boy’s chin as she relished in the sensation of his throat’s reflexive contractions massaging her shaft. She pulled back, leaving only her tip in Beast Boy’s mouth and giving him a few seconds to catch his breath before thrusting back in, forcing her entire length down his throat all at once.  
  
“ _GGHLK!”_  
  
Raven cried out in pleasure as Beast Boy gagged, then thrust again.  
  
“ _HHRK!”_  
  
 _“AH! YES!”_  
  
She pulled back one more time, and started fucking Beast Boy’s mouth in earnest. Nearly every thrust was joined by a wet _slap_ and a needy moan from Raven or a choked gurgle from Beast Boy. Raven’s full, churning pouch slapped Beast Boy’s chin with each thrust, and it became sticky with spit before long. Tears ran down Beast Boy’s cheeks, and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he fought to open his throat for Raven, stroking his twitching, drooling cock all the while.  
  
“I- I’m almost there… I’m almost-,”  
  
A series of quick _knocks,_ followed by her bedroom door beginning to slide open, interrupted Raven. Caught on the brink of climax, she scrambled to reach out to her door – which was, thankfully, just within her grasp – and hold it at least partially shut. She could see Starfire’s smiling face through the crack.  
  
“Friend Raven! It is good to see you!” Starfire chirped happily.  
  
“Wh-What is it, Star?” Raven asked, still rocking her hips gently. “I’m kind of… in the middle of something…”  
  
“Oh! Perhaps I can-,”  
  
“ _NO!”_ Raven held the door firmly in place as Starfire tried to open it further. “I- I mean… No thanks, Star… It’s kind of _personal.”_  
  
She stuffed her cock down Beast Boy’s throat, and he barely suppressed a gag. He reached up with his free hand, pushed Raven back, and wrapped his hand around her shaft, stroking while he bobbed his head.  
  
“Then I wish you the best in your personal alone time!” Starfire replied. “But I would also like to extend an invitation to a not-personal party of slumber!”  
  
“Wha- _aah!”_  
  
“I believe Jinx called it a _slumber party,”_ Starfire explained, forcing herself to stray from her Tamaranean speech patterns. “Would you like to attend, friend Raven?”  
  
Beast Boy could feel Raven’s member throbbing in his mouth. He knew she was close. He pulled back, leaving only her tip in his mouth, and began sliding his tongue around in circles under her glans. As he teased her most sensitive area, he stroked and squeezed her shaft until she shuddered, letting out a shaky gasp as her body tightened up.  
  
“ _Ah! Y-Yes…”_  
  
“Fantastic!” Starfire beamed. “I will see you tonight!”  
  
Raven let her head fall back and closed her eyes as orgasm overtook her. Beast Boy moaned happily as he got what he was after. Shot after sticky, creamy shot of spunk squirted into his waiting mouth. Raven’s cock and balls pulsed powerfully as she pumped out her hot load. Her mind fogged up with pleasure for a few moments, but something about what Starfire had just said didn’t sit right with her. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to the door just in time to see Starfire zip away and the door close.  
  
“N-No! Star, wait, I- _Ooohhh!”_  
  
Raven grabbed Beast Boy’s head, pushing a few more inches of her cock into his mouth. He quickly swallowed up the mouthful of jizz he was holding as Raven started to cum down his throat. Fat little bulges traveled down his throat in a quick rhythm as Raven squirted the remainder of her load into his stomach. Finally, after her climax had ended, she pulled back with a _pop,_ freeing her cock. Beast Boy gasped, moaning softly and squeezing his needy, twitching cock as Raven’s fresh cum sloshed around in his stomach.  
  
“Great,” Raven muttered with a sigh.  
  
She didn’t particularly want to go to any sort of slumber party, but she’d just inadvertently agreed to do just that. She couldn’t just tell Starfire that she meant to say “no” – not only would that be rude, and probably upset Star, but it would also be a bit suspicious. Raven huffed, realizing that she’d have to go to the party. That meant that she would be without her favorite toy for the night. She glanced down at Beast Boy, eyeing up his slim, vulnerable body and her own spit-soaked, still-hard cock. A wicked grin formed on her face as she knelt down and grabbed onto Beast Boy’s shoulders.  
  
“Looks like you’ll be sleeping alone tonight,” Raven muttered. “So I guess… I’ll just have to make up for lost time in advance!”  
  
Beast Boy yelped softly as Raven spun him around and pushed him down onto his stomach. He managed to get to his knees, steadying himself on all fours, before Raven was on him. She reached under his frilly little skirt and tugged his panties down. Realizing what was happening, Beast Boy gasped sharply, his cock squirting out a strand of slippery, warm arousal as he arched his back for Raven. She responded by giving him a firm _slap_ on his butt, which jiggled a bit in response. Beast Boy squeaked in surprise, but held his position as he felt Raven’s cockhead prodding at the entrance of his rear tunnel. She pushed and pushed, gradually widening his tight, green pucker until, finally, she slid inside.  
  
“ _Mmmf, yeah!”_ Raven hissed.  
  
Beast Boy moaned as Raven’s big, fat cock made its way into his little green boypussy. She pushed all the way in until her entire length was inside of him and her fat, heaving balls rested on top of his tight little pouch. Frustrated that she was effectively on a timer and unable to properly enjoy her boyfriend for the night, Raven decided to get right down to business.  
  
“Since I can’t take my time with you tonight,” she began. “I’ll have to fuck you _twice_ as hard if I’m gonna make it to that party!”  
  
With that, she drew back and slammed her hips forward, knocking Beast Boy forward. His arms slipped, and his upper half tumbled to the ground. Raven had a tight grip on his waist, though, and with his face in the floor and his ass in the air, Beast Boy braced himself. Raven’s hips _slapped_ against Beast Boy’s round, soft rear with each of her thrusts. Her balls _smacked_ into his, and his cock swung beneath him, squirting pre-cum all over his thighs and the floor every few seconds. Beast Boy, despite being given _very_ little warning, was enjoying himself thoroughly. His eyes were crossed, and his tongue lolled out onto the floor as a little puddle of drool began to form around his face. He could feel his girly little cock throbbing as Raven fucked him, and he wanted nothing more than for her to fill him with a fat, sticky load of cum.  
  
Raven was intent on doing just that. She gritted her teeth, grunting and panting as she thrust wildly. Every few thrusts, she made sure to give Beast Boy’s ass a good _slap_ or a squeeze for good measure. She liked watching the little ripples she sent through the fat of his butt as she drilled his pucker. The little squeaks and gasps coming from beneath her helped to drive Raven closer to her limit as well. The pace she’d set was already a quick one, but Beast Boy’s reactions were pushing her to go faster and faster, eager to unload into him. She couldn’t do that, though – not yet, not without venting just a bit of frustration.  
  
“Do you want it?” Raven asked through her gasps.  
  
“Y-Yes,” Beast Boy squeaked, backing his ass into Raven in time with her thrusts.  
  
“Tell me what you are,” Raven commanded sternly. “Tell me and I’ll cum for you.”  
  
“I’m a slut,” Beast Boy whined, the needy lust in his voice apparent.  
  
“ _What_ are you?” Raven asked, more firmly this time.  
  
“I’m a _sissy little slut!”_ Beast Boy cried. “ _AH! I’m your sissy little cunt and I need your cum!”_  
  
“Good girl,” Raven grunted, driving her hips forward.  
  
She gave Beast Boy’s ass cheek one last _slap_ as her balls tightened and her muscles went taut. She threw her head back, groaning as she felt her hot load boiling up her throbbing shaft. Beast Boy whined as his little donut stretched a bit wider to accommodate Raven’s cum wads, but his whines quickly turned to gasps and squeaks of pleasure as the sensation of being filled up pushed him over the edge. His sissy little cock jumped, twitching and squirting out thin, watery spurts of cum in response to Raven’s hot, thick load shooting into his guts. Beast Boy’s O-ring clenched rhythmically around Raven’s girth as he came, milking even more spunk out of her as his climax quickly tapered off. A last few droplets of his girly cum dribbled out of Beast Boy’s tip, and then he quickly began to go soft. Raven’s orgasm continued for a few more seconds, and she squeezed her boyfriend’s butt firmly as she pumped a final few thick, hot shots into him before finally pulling out.  
  
“Good girl,” Raven repeated, sighing with satisfaction.  
  
She got to her feet as Beast Boy collapsed onto the floor, panting and shuddering as his cunt twitched, oozing fresh spunk all over the floor between his thighs.  
  
“I’m going to get ready for Star’s party,” Raven said, throwing her cloak on and heading for the door. “Clean that mess up before I’m back.”  
  
Beast Boy nodded weakly, a smile plastered on his face as Raven wiped herself clean on his panties. She grinned at him as she retrieved a thick, black buttplug from her closet on the way out, doubling back to stuff it in his leaking rear to prevent any more mess on her floor.  
  
“If you get it nice and spotless,” Raven whispered as Beast Boy gasped, his freshly-fucked butt clenching around the toy lodged in it. “I’ll try to sneak back later for a nice little surprise…”  
  
Beast Boy nodded eagerly, hurrying to find a rag and some carpet cleaner as Raven left the room.


	2. Slumber Party

Raven sat cross-legged on Starfire’s almost uncomfortably-soft bed, scowling just a bit more than usual as she guzzled a cup of over-sweetened punch while Jinx and Starfire painted each other’s nails, giggling as they shot little snippets of gossip back and forth. It wasn’t that Raven didn’t like being around her friends - she genuinely enjoyed their company, and she _did_ feel a bit guilty for trying to turn Starfire down earlier - but for the edgy, dark-cloaked girl, being made to sit in a pretty, pastel room while two of the girliest girls she knew slapped an extra shade of pink or purple on their toenails, talking about nothing particularly important or remotely interesting to her was, in her mind, just shy of a war crime.  
  
Also in attendance were Pantha and Bumblebee - who were both currently engaged in an arm-wrestling match, with Pantha clearly having the upper hand - and Argent, who sat on the floor near Raven, her back against the bed, sipping her punch quietly and occasionally chiming in with a remark or two toward Raven.  
  
Pantha was incredibly well-built, and her muscles were especially pronounced as she pinned Bumblebee’s hand down and flipped her over in a single move. Her tawny skin glistened with the _slightest_ bit of sweat as she ran her hands through her long, curly, deep-red hair, her rusty-red eyes twinkling gleefully as she gloated over her victory. The professional wrestler was a mature woman, much older than the other Titans, but that didn’t stop her from joining in when there was fun to be had.  
  
She wore fairly little, leaving much of her well-toned body exposed. A black, cutoff tank top and a tight, black pair of workout shorts was all she bothered wearing for the slumber party. Her outfit was, admittedly, a bit strange for such an occasion, but it wasn’t incredibly out of place considering the fact that she was almost always either in the ring or at the gym.  
  
Bumblebee - currently crumpled in a heap and groaning disappointedly on the ground - pouted, huffing and crossing her arms as she glared up at Pantha, her brown eyes narrowed as she mumbled angrily to herself.  
  
“No fair, meathead!” Bumblebee grumbled. “You cheated! It’s arm _wrestling,_ not arm _flipping!”_  
  
Pantha reached down and flicked one of Bumblebee’s two black, curly hair buns, chuckling as it wobbled. Bumblebee reached up and held her hair in place, frowning at Pantha as she dusted herself off and got up for a drink.  
  
Bumblebee had dressed a bit more appropriately for a slumber party than Pantha had. She wore a black-and-yellow turtleneck tee with a matching pair of pajama pants. The back of her shirt had openings to allow her insect-like wings to stick through and hang down almost to the back of her knees.  
  
“Quit complaining,” Argent sighed, twirling a lock of her spiky, black-and-red hair around her finger. “You don’t have to throw a tantrum _every_ time you lose, do you?”  
  
Bumblebee stuck her tongue out at Argent, who responded only with a shrug and a raised middle finger. Argent, like Raven, wasn’t exactly someone who enjoyed slumber parties or crowds, but she’d tagged along at Jinx’s request only after being assured that the punch would be spiked - though she had agreed to keep that much a secret from the others as not to “ruin the surprise.”  
  
The short, slim girl was even paler than Raven, her grayish skin bordering on pale-silver in color. Her red eyes and her unenthused look plainly communicated her boredom, and her choice of attire was a clear indicator that she would honestly rather _not_ be spending her time at a slumber party.  
  
Argent wore a short, sleeveless, gothic-style dress, which was black from her chest to her waist, where it was a deep shade of red. She wore a pair of matching, red-and-black elbow gloves and knee-high boots, and as she sat, she didn’t put much care into the position of her legs, leaving them open wide enough to reveal her red-and-black striped panties. Her hair, spiky, short and black with red bangs, matched her outfit perfectly.  
  
Raven couldn’t help but empathize with Argent’s near-complete lack of interest. She would probably have had a better time with the pale, equally-morose girl discussing the futility of existence, or something along those lines.  
  
Regardless, Starfire seemed to be having a good time - she _was_ beaming and giggling even _more_ than she normally did, after all - so Raven decided to grin and bear her pretty, pink predicament. She finished her drink with a sigh, reclining in the bed as she, at the very least, tried not to _completely_ zone out.  
  
“Oh, come _on,_ Star!” Jinx teased, giving Starfire a playful shove. “You’ve got to have _someone_ you’re interested in!”  
  
Since her induction into the Titans, Jinx had taken to dressing less like a teenage witch - that didn’t mean she had ditched her edgy sense of style, though. She wore a pair of tight, frayed black jean shorts, a black, midriff-baring cutoff tee with a purple spiderweb pattern on the chest, and a black collar with a violet, oval charm.  
  
Jinx’s messy, pink hair hung to her shoulders, and a black, metallic headband kept it at least slightly in check. Her bright, pink eyes seemed to glimmer, and her normally-pale cheeks flushed red as, a little bit drunk, she continued teasing Starfire about her love life, trying to push the conversation into slightly more juicy territory.  
  
“R-Really, there is not!” Starfire insisted, a noticeable red glow on her pale-orange cheeks.  
  
The blushing Tamaranean girl was dressed comfortably; a pair of purple pajama pants and a white, oversized top were the only clothes she wore. Her fiery-red hair hung down to the small of her back in a long braid which Jinx had tied earlier.  
  
Starfire’s green eyes stayed fixed to her lap as she knelt on her bed, chewing her lip in embarrassment as Jinx questioned her. She squeezed her thighs together, squeaking softly as Jinx gently rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I _know_ there must be _someone,”_ Jinx pushed, scooting closer to Starfire on the bed. “Come on, I won’t tell! You can just whisper it to me if you’re too embarrassed…”  
  
Raven couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow over the rim of her freshly-refilled cup. She felt _something_ in the room; the mood had shifted since the party had begun, and she wasn’t sure quite _how_ just yet. The other girls - Argent included - had all congregated around the punch bowl, and were currently too wrapped-up in their own conversation to pay any attention to Starfire and Jinx.  
  
Starfire clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut and whining softly as she stiffened her lip and gathered her courage.  
  
“ _ROBIN IS MY BOYFRIEND!”_  
  
“Oh,” Jinx replied, unimpressed and a bit disappointed. “Well, everyone knew _that!”_  
  
“You… did?” Starfire asked, nervously opening her eyes. “How did-,”  
  
“You two are very loud,” Raven interrupted, slurping her punch as she matter-of-factly replied. “ _Very_ loud.”  
  
Starfire’s blush deepened, burning bright-red as she hid her face behind her hands.  
  
“Hey, I’m a screamer, too!” Jinx beamed, patting Starfire on the back. “It sounds to me like you have a good boyfriend!”  
  
Raven could see right through Jinx’s cheery, playful tone; on the surface, she was joking around, but that was only to conceal just how excited this conversation was making her. She may have _tried_ to hide it, but the fact of the matter was that Jinx was turned on, and no amount of girlish giggling and teasing could hide that from someone so empathetically-inclined as Raven.  
  
“He is very sweet,” Starfire admitted bashfully. “And… He is very… _good…_ when we are… _together…”_  
  
“I feel like there’s a ‘ _but’_ coming up,” Jinx chimed in.  
  
“But…”  
  
Starfire sighed, turning her head and shyly, nervously wringing the waistband of her pajamas.  
  
“He will not let me…”  
  
Raven’s eyes widened a bit as her interest was finally piqued by Starfire’s incoming complaint about Robin. Finally, she took a deep breath and pushed through her shyness, admitting to Jinx and Raven just what kind of problems she and Robin had in their love life.  
  
\---  
  
Beast Boy moaned, shuddering as he lowered himself onto a thick, lubed-up dildo. The fat, pink toy was a gift from Raven, and now that he’d finished cleaning her room, he planned on making _very_ good use of it.  
  
Beast Boy was dressed in a new outfit, one which he was eager to show Raven as soon as she was back. He wore a cheerleader uniform; a tight, white-and-pink sleeveless crop top which bared his slim midriff, a tight, too-short pink skirt which left very little to the imagination, and a pair of striped, white-and-pink thigh-high socks.  
  
Under his skirt, Beast Boy had opted to wear the bare minimum. A skimpy, tight, white thong cupped his tight little pouch, leaving his cute, green stiffy exposed and twitching as he rolled his hips and bounced on his new favorite toy.  
  
Beast Boy’s lips parted as a lust-filled, drawn-out, girly whine escaped his throat. He had only dropped his hips three times before he came prematurely. His precious little boy-clit twitched and little spurts of cum squirted from the tip while his boypussy clenched around the base of his dildo. His undersized balls tightened as his sweet little load dribbled from his cock, running down his shaft and dripping onto the floor.  
  
Beast Boy gasped, shivering as he slowly, shakily pushed himself up, sliding most of the way off of the wet, slippery dildo with a soft _squish._ Only the very tip remained inside his stretched pucker, and as he lingered there, his undersized shaft began to twitch again.  
  
Eager for more, Beast Boy bit his lip, whimpering softly as he lowered himself again, letting his toy sink right back into his wet little boy-cunt. He let out a high-pitched squeak when he bottomed out, quivering as the lips of his O-ring clenched, squeezing the base of the dildo. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Beast Boy started to move.  
  
Beast Boy moved with a desperation that only Raven’s absence could bring on, rolling his hips and bouncing his soft, bubbly butt as he fucked himself stupid on his dildo. He let his tongue flop out as he came, squirting sticky, sweet spurts of cum from the tip of his stiff little clitty while he moaned in ecstasy.  
  
The wet _slaps_ and desperate moans filling the room intensified moment by moment. Beast Boy was cumming almost nonstop, but this wasn’t enough; he _needed_ Raven to stuff him full of fat cockmeat and blow a thick load into his slutty little pussy. Even as little streams of spunk dribbled out of his cockhead, flowing down his shaft and running over his balls, Beast Boy felt frustratingly unsatisfied with his drawn-out orgasm.  
  
“R-Raven!” he whined, his voice a desperate, girlish squeal. “Come _baaaaack!_ Fuck me!”  
  
Another tiny little squirt of cream escaped Beast Boy’s greedy, twitching shaft as, cross-eyed and drooling, he bounced and bounced and bounced, trying to fill the emptiness in his rear that only Raven’s cock could ever really satisfy.  
  
\---  
  
“He will not touch my _glubnorb!”_  
  
Jinx and Raven both huffed at the same time, visibly frustrated by Starfire’s admission of bedroom troubles. Granted, they didn’t know exactly what a _glubnorb_ was, but they both thought they could infer well enough what Starfire meant.  
  
“What a selfish jerk!” Jinx groaned, crossing her arms and pouting. “I’ll bet he makes _you_ do all the work and doesn’t give _anything_ back!”  
  
“It is not like he does _nothing,”_ Starfire said, defending her boyfriend as best she could. “He just will not… let me be _on top…”_  
  
“Star, he’s using you,” Raven said, getting angry on behalf of her friend. “When’s the last time you got off?”  
  
“Off of what?” Starfire asked innocently. “I disembark from _many_ tall buildings regularly.”  
  
“What she’s _trying_ to ask _,”_ Jinx began. “Is when the last time you came is? You know… When’s the last time you had an orgasm?”  
  
“ _Oh…._ Well, I…”  
  
Starfire trailed off, twiddling her fingers as she blushed even harder.  
  
“I… Do that… myself… after we…”  
  
“Unbelievable,” Raven growled. “Robin should know that what he’s doing isn’t fair to you, Star. You have _needs,_ and they aren’t being met.  
  
Raven was fuming by now, a dark aura swirling around her as she let her anger get the better of her. She was _furious_ at Robin for not properly taking care of Starfire in the bedroom - especially so when she tried to imagine what she would feel like if Beast Boy blue-balled her.  
  
Jinx backed Raven up by nodding, unzipping her shorts, and tugging them down along with her panties. She spread her legs, shamelessly revealing her slit, which was topped by a heart-shaped patch of pink hair.  
  
“What’s Robin got against one of _these,_ anyway?!” she asked, giving her pussy a _slap._ “It’s not like they bite or anything!”  
  
She paused and stroked her chin, thinking her statement over.  
  
“Well… actually, back at the Hive, there _was_ this one girl… but never mind that! _Yours_ is beautiful and there’s no excuse for Robin not to do everything in his power to treat it like the princess pussy it _deserves_ to be treated like!”  
  
Starfire raised her hands in protest, but before she could say anything, Jinx had leapt forward - _tripped_ may have been more accurate, thanks to the shorts around her ankles - and grabbed hold of her pajama bottoms. With one smooth, quick movement, Jinx yanked Starfire’s pants and underwear down, baring her lower body before she could do anything about it.  
  
“ _See?”_ Jinx beamed, proudly gesturing toward Starfire’s crotch as if to present it to an imaginary audience. “Just like I said! One completely… normal… _Oh. That_ explains it.”  
  
Starfire covered her bright-red face with her hands, squealing in embarrassment as her now-exposed cock dangled in the open for the other girls to see. Neither Jinx nor Raven had expected _this_ in the least, but there it was, much to their shock.  
  
Starfire’s cock was, of course, recognizably a _cock,_ but it was also noticeably different and alien compared to a human’s. The shaft was strikingly slender and smooth - not too thick, but still respectably plump - and the head was more oval-shaped than a human’s cock, shaped almost like an egg. Near where its balls should have been, Starfire’s member instead had a smooth, singular bulge on the underside of the very base of the shaft.  
  
Star’s pubic mound was completely hairless, and from the base of her cock down between her thighs, there was nothing but smooth, pale-orange skin. Her cockhead was partially-concealed by foreskin, which gradually retracted bit by bit as, pushed on by all the excitement and exposure, her shaft began to stiffen.  
  
“I am sorry!” Starfire squeaked, her voice a bit muffled as she covered her face. “I… I did not mean to… to hide it, but…”  
  
Starfire trailed off, and Raven didn’t know how to react. She felt _strange_ sitting there, watching Star get hard, but she didn’t feel the kind of strangeness she may have expected. She felt _warm,_ a little bit sleepy, fuzzy, and just a bit turned-on.  
  
Raven glanced down, noticing the sudden tightness of her leotard, and watched as her own bulge began to grow. She bit her lip, still incredibly angry and upset on Starfire’s behalf, but now also bizarrely aroused and lightheaded.  
  
“What… was in that punch?” Raven asked, glancing at her now-empty cup.  
  
Jinx smiled sheepishly, raising a hand as pink, electric energy arced between her fingers.  
  
“Sorry,” she said. “Couldn’t resist… I thought things would be more interesting if everyone was a little drunk and horny…”  
  
Raven had thought that the warmth on her cheeks was from her anger at Robin, but now she realized it was the effects of Jinx’s magically boozed-up punch. Still, despite her tipsiness, she found that her emotions - and her arousal - were nearing their boiling point, and so she raised her hands and committed to an impulse decision that she was sure would at least partially fix Starfire’s predicament.  
  
“ _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”_  
  
As Raven chanted, her normally-violet eyes glowed white, and a swirling, black portal appeared above the bed. It lingered there for a few moments, churning with dark energy, as Raven lowered her hands and the glow left her eyes. Then, with a yelp, a _thump,_ and a groan, Beast Boy fell through the portal and onto the bed, causing Starfire and Jinx to jump back in surprise, landing on their butts.  
  
Pantha, Argent, and Bumblebee all stood at the side of the bed, staring open-mouthed at the twitching, green boy. Pantha dropped her cup of punch, which spilled its contents onto the floor.  
  
Beast Boy landed face-down, his ass sticking up in the air. He was still dressed in his cheerleader costume, his cock was still hard and leaking cum, and a thick, pink dildo was still lodged deep inside his ass.  
  
A stunned silence dominated the room for a long few seconds, broken only by Raven’s lust-and-anger-induced panting. Beast Boy groaned, lifting his head to get a look at his surroundings. He squeaked softly as he came face-to-shaft with Starfire’s hard alien cock, a sight that caused _his_ cock to twitch as, almost reflexively, one more thin, watery spurt of cum squirted from his tip.  
  
“Welcome to the party, sweetheart,” Raven purred, the alcohol in her system finally getting the better of her. “I hope you’re ready to make a new friend…”  
  
“Friend Raven, I-,”  
  
Starfire couldn’t finish before Raven continued.  
  
“Because _you…”_  
  
No longer concerned in the slightest whether or not the other girls were watching, Raven grabbed hold of the base of the dildo in Beast Boy’s rear, slowly pulling on it as she spoke.  
  
“Are going to…”  
  
She slid half of the dildo out of her sissy boyfriend’s ass, causing him to shudder as his pucker tried holding onto its toy.  
  
“Suck. Starfire. _Dry.”_  
  
With a wet _pop,_ Raven pulled the lube-soaked dildo out of Beast Boy, planting her free hand firmly on the back of his head and shoving him toward Starfire’s crotch. She tossed the dildo aside - Jinx caught it, trying her best to remain inconspicuous as she hid it behind her back - and tried to tug her leotard aside, ripping it instead in her haste to free her stiff, aching cock.  
  
Raven’s member sprang free and immediately _slapped_ down between Beast Boy’s butt cheeks. A strand of pre-cum was flung from the tip, and splattered over Beast Boy’s skirt and onto his exposed back.  
  
Beast Boy, not one to deny a hard, perfectly-suckable cock right in front of his face, didn’t bother waiting for Starfire to get over her surprise - let alone give him any form of approval - and opened his mouth wide, staring up at her as he moaned softly, sticking his tongue out to give her a good look at just how warm and inviting his mouth was.  
  
Biting her lip, Starfire thought back on all the times Robin had either outright refused or made excuses not to touch her cock. She thought back on all the times she was on all fours, staring at a wall as Robin fucked her in the ass, taking all of thirty or so seconds to blow his load inside her before leaving her to deal with her own needy, aching erection.  
  
“Maybe,” Starfire began tentatively, wrapping her fingers around the base of her cock. “Maybe it would be nice to at least _try_ it…”  
  
She guided her tip toward Beast Boy’s mouth, and he responded by giving the underside of her shaft a long, slow lick, flicking his tongue up her cockhead to finish. Starfire shivered at the feeling, wondering exactly what she’d been missing out on if just a _lick_ felt this good. She gently _slapped_ the crown of her dick against Beast Boy’s tongue, prompting him to lick again.  
  
Little moans and gasps escaped Starfire’s lips as Beast Boy got to work on her member. He ran his tongue up and down her shaft, stopping every so often to give her stiff cock a little kiss or two as he skillfully teased her. He’d had plenty of practice between Raven’s legs, and that practice was certainly paying off, if Starfire’s squeaks and shivers were any indication.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was panting, her gasps steaming in front of her reddened face as she rubbed her tip all around Beast Boy’s freshly-stretched pucker, smearing her warm, slippery pre-cum all over the entrance to his boypussy.  
  
“Now open wide,” Raven ordered.  
  
Beast Boy obeyed without hesitation, giving Starfire’s pinkish-orange glans one last kiss before taking her head in his mouth, sending a shiver up her spine and drawing a heavy, lusty moan out of her. He realized in the next moment, though, that Raven hadn’t exactly been talking to _him_ as much as she’d been talking to his rump.  
  
With a single, rough thrust, Raven drove her hips forward, and the entirety of her thick, throbbing, foot-long dick sinking into her girly little boyfriend’s girly little butt. A muffled squeal was all Beast Boy managed as he felt Raven glide almost effortlessly into him, bottoming out almost instantly.  
  
Beast Boy had never been particularly good at containing his orgasms, and he had always had a bit of a hair trigger, but since his encounter with Raven’s emotions inside her mind and his subsequent transformation into her cock-hungry, sissy slut, he had found it all but impossible not to shoot off prematurely, and right now was certainly no exception.  
  
Whining pitifully, Beast Boy began to squirt, his tiny, twitching cock straining as it stood straight up, pulsing as his climax began. A bead of cum oozed out of his tip, growing larger and larger, quivering as more and more spunk gushed through his shaft and collected just outside his wet, winking slit until, finally, with a single, surprisingly-thick spurt, his entire load shot out, splattering onto Starfire’s sheets in one big rope.  
  
Raven grunted as Beast Boy’s rosebud squeezed her shaft, clenching rhythmically around her girth and sucking her back in as she pulled back. She gave his butt a firm _slap,_ sending a jiggle through the juicy fat of his backside as she started thrusting her hips, unable to bear the thought of easing into things thanks to her unbridled lust.  
  
Starfire grabbed hold of Beast Boy’s head, gently caressing his cheeks as he bobbed his head, swallowing her up all the way down to the bulge at her base like the cocksucking expert he was. His plump, pouty lips were firmly sealed around her, and his cheeks hollowed out with each wet _slurp_ he let out while he sucked.  
  
Slowly, gently rolling her hips, Starfire softly thrust into Beast Boy’s warm, wet mouth, shuddering at the sensation of her long, hard shaft sliding across his tongue. She opened her mouth to moan, but only managed a shaky gasp, her breath rising from between her quivering lips as steam as the haze of lust and intoxication began to cloud her mind.  
  
“ _Ahhh… Mmmfff…_ I- I should… have m-made Robin… _Ahhh…_ d-do this,” Starfire moaned between her gasps and squeaks. “I sh-should have… a long… time… ago…”  
  
 _How_ she had allowed herself to go without the mind-numbing pleasure of a slutty boy’s mouth for so long, Starfire would never know. Had she known what she’d been missing, she would have taken Robin a _long_ time ago, regardless of what he had to say about it. She made a mental note to fuck his mouth the very next time she saw him, her resolve bolstered by the electrifying jolts of ecstasy shooting up her spine.  
  
Raven’s hips _smacked_ against Beast Boy’s barely-covered, bubbly butt, sending ripples through his cheeks as she fucked him. Her strokes were firm, hard, and fast, and she was quickly becoming breathless as the warm, tight confines of his boy-cunt edged her closer and closer to her limit.  
  
“F- _Fuuuuck!”_ Raven hissed through clenched teeth. “How are you _still_ this _tight,_ you little whore?!”  
  
The taste of Starfire’s cock, coupled with Raven’s rapid-fire thrusts was too much for Beast Boy, who replied only with a garbled moan, his eyes rolling back as bliss overtook him. He came a second time, this time squirting out a few thin, watery bursts of cum as Raven’s cockhead hammered away at his prostate.  
  
Starfire suddenly gasped, a shiver running through her body as she felt herself inching toward the point of no return. Her toes curled and she bit her lip as Beast Boy’s skillful mouth pushed her toward the edge.  
  
“F-Friend Raven!” she whined, shakily easing herself up onto her knees to lean forward. “I- I’m… _Nnnaahhh!_ I c-cannot hold it!”  
  
Without another word, Raven leaned forward as well, locking lips with Starfire - mostly to keep her _own_ ecstatic moans and squeals silent - just as they both climaxed. The pair’s desperate, orgasmic squeaks and grunts were almost muffled entirely by the loud, wet _spurts_ and _gushes_ coming from either end of Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire’s cock swelled strangely as her load squirted out. The bulge at her base grew and grew, ballooning large enough to force Beast Boy to pull back a bit. It shrank gradually as visible bulges ran up the length of Starfire’s shaft, pumping into Beast Boy’s mouth in a steady rhythm.  
  
Raven’s balls pulsed against Beast Boy’s tight little purse as she came in his ass, blasting her thick, sticky load deep inside his boypussy. She moaned, shivering as her tongue slipped over Starfire’s, swishing back and forth and swirling in circles as she savored her friend’s taste.  
  
Beast Boy could only whimper, his lust-filled cries turning to slutty, bubbly gurgles as fresh cum filled him from both ends. Starfire’s spunk tasted strange, _much_ sweeter than Raven’s, and it also seemed thicker and creamier than what he was used to. Some of it spurted out of his nose, but he swallowed as much as he could, causing his exposed belly to swell slightly as Raven squirted shot after hot, gooey shot of jizz into him.  
  
“ _Mmmmmpwah! NNNAAAHHH!!!”_  
  
Starfire screamed as she broke away from Raven and pulled back, freeing her cock from Beast Boy’s mouth. She stroked herself desperately, bucking her hips as a final few, thick ropes of cum splattered across Beast Boy’s face. Starfire’s cum was noticeably heavier and darker than any human’s would have been. Its color was closer to vanilla cream than anything else, and each rope was easily twice the thickness of even the fattest wad Raven had ever shot.  
  
Finally, it was over. Starfire collapsed onto her butt, gasping for air as her spent cock began to deflate. Raven pulled her own cock from Beast Boy’s cunt with a wet, sticky _schlop,_ unplugging his gaped, winking pucker with one smooth motion. Beast Boy simply lay face-down on Starfire’s bed, his tongue flopped out, fresh cum leaking from his mouth and his butt, sticky-faced and exhausted as his boy-clit twitched one last time and a final, pathetic spurt of cum squirted out.  
  
The three sat there for what seemed to them like forever, though in reality it was only a few moments. They gasped and sighed, reclining as all three of their cocks went completely soft and they caught their breath.  
  
Pantha, Bumblebee, and Argent knelt on the floor next to the bed, huddled closely to each other as they stared, awestruck, at the scene in front of them. Each girl was blushing about as hard as she could, and one or two of them had even snuck a hand between their legs during the course of the almost disappointingly-quick fucking they’d just witnessed.  
  
A bright, red blush glowed on Argent’s cheeks, and she chewed her lip as, embarrassed at letting herself get so worked-up, she gingerly pulled her hand from her panties, wiping her sticky, wet fingers on the inside of her dress in an attempt to hide the evidence of what she’d just been doing.  
  
Pantha didn’t bother stopping, shivering as she came to the sight of Beast Boy’s cum-soaked, sissy body. She did manage to bite her lip hard enough to keep her moans to herself, but the little spurt of girl-cum that managed to squirt through her shorts did make a tiny little _splash_ as it splattered onto the floor.  
  
Bumblebee simply stared, blushing just as hard as the others as her mouth hung open. She wasn’t exactly sure _what_ she’d just witnessed, but the single, pervasive thought dominating her mind right now was the intense need to know just how _she_ could get in on the action.  
  
The relative silence was finally broken by a squeal from Jinx, followed immediately by a wet _splat_ as, suddenly, fresh, hot ropes of spunk splattered all over Beast Boy’s back.  
  
“ _Oooohhhh, WOW,_ that was _so fucking HOT!”_  
  
Jinx quivered, her eyes crossing as she stroked her cock, milking out a final few drops of jizz before letting her legs give out. She collapsed right onto the pink dildo she had been sitting on, letting it sink all the way into her pussy as pink electricity jolted up her shaft, which had sprouted from what had previously been her clit. Breathless, sweaty, and _thoroughly_ satisfied, Jinx could only manage, with a deceptively-innocent shrug, a single word in response to all of the other girls’ shocked stares at her brand-new, magically-grown girl-cock.  
  
“ _What?”_


	3. Jinxed

Jinx ran a shaky hand through her messy, pink hair, pulling off her headband and tossing it aside with a satisfied sigh. She spread her legs, which still twitched a bit, stretching out comfortably as her newly-grown cock, still sparkling a bit with pink electricity, gave one last twitch before softening.   
  
Pantha wiped her sticky hand clean on her shorts as nonchalantly as she could manage. Bumblebee turned her attention from Beast Boy’s freshly-fucked, still-shivering body to Jinx’s new member, her mouth dropping even farther. Argent blinked, confused, as the blush in her normally-pale cheeks deepened at the sight of Jinx’s half-hard cock. Starfire tilted her head, glancing back and forth between Jinx’s crotch and her own, as if comparing sizes. Raven was the only one to actually speak up, which she did after a long, stunned stretch of silence.   
  
“What,” she began, a heavy dose of surprise betraying itself through her otherwise monotonous tone. “Is _that?”_  
  
Jinx cocked an eyebrow, glancing down at her member. She grabbed it and gave it a shake, gesturing to it with her free hand.  
  
“This?” she asked, unsure of Raven’s meaning. “Uh, it’s my cock? _Duh,_ Raven, it’s not like you’ve never seen one of these before!”  
  
“What I _mean,”_ Raven grumbled, crossing her arms. “Is _how_ did it get there? I _know_ you didn’t have it earlier!”  
  
Jinx grinned, playfully rubbing the back of her neck as she recalled the way she had so readily and shamelessly showed off her pussy to prove a point to Starfire.   
  
“Well, yeah,” she admitted. “I mean, it’s nothing special or anything. Just a normal spell… I’m kinda surprised you’re so worked up, Raven. Shouldn’t you know this one?”  
  
She couldn’t help but glance down to Raven’s flaccid cock, from which a tiny bit of sperm was still dripping. Raven blushed when she realized what Jinx meant.   
  
“I’ve _always_ had this,” Raven explained, covering herself with one hand. “I was born with it. It didn’t come from any kind of spell, and neither did Star’s from the look of it…”  
  
Now it was Jinx’s turn to be confused. She raised an eyebrow, giving Raven, then Starfire, then their groins an inquisitive look. She scratched her head, unsure of what to make of the situation.  
  
“Really?” she asked. “You mean you _don’t_ have to use a spell to grow a dick? It’s just… there?”  
  
Raven nodded.   
  
“Oh. Sorry, I guess I didn’t realize some girls just… had them.”  
  
Jinx shrugged.  
  
“But,” she continued, a mischievous twinkle in her bright, pink eyes. “It _is_ a pretty cool spell… All it takes is one little _zap…”_  
  
She snapped her fingers for emphasis, causing a pink spark to shoot from her fingertips.   
  
“And _presto!_ You’re the proud owner of a brand new penis! … For like, twenty minutes at a time… But it’s _still_ really neat! And did you know you can also-,”  
  
“How does it work?”  
  
Pantha interrupted suddenly, scooting over to Jinx. She pushed her thighs apart, and the big, pink dildo that Jinx had been riding just a minute ago slipped out of her pussy, clattering onto the floor in a little puddle of quim. Pantha groped at Jinx’s flaccid shaft, curious as to how it had appeared and how exactly it worked. Jinx’s cheeks turned pink, and try as she might, she couldn’t stop her cock from stiffening as Pantha ran her fingers over it, examining it as it hardened.   
  
“It _feels_ real,” Pantha muttered, giving Jinx’s twitching member a squeeze.   
  
“ _H-Hey!”_ Jinx squeaked. “Not so hard! It _is_ real!”  
  
“So show me how it _works,”_ Pantha said, her inquisitive handling of Jinx’s cock turning into something a bit more playful.   
  
Jinx narrowed her eyes, clicking her tongue and grinning at Pantha, who returned a similar, mischievous look. The wrestler was stroking Jinx’s shaft now, working it back toward its fully erect state. She locked eyes with Jinx, egging her on, daring her to work her magic.   
  
Jinx decided to indulge Pantha. With a playful giggle, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Pantha’s in a sudden, soft kiss. Her hand darted down and slipped past Pantha’s shorts and into her underwear. Her fingers brushed along a curly nest of hair, then over the folds of Pantha’s still-dripping sex. She stopped at the wrestler’s clit, pressing her fingertips against the little button and focusing a jolt of magic energy into it.   
  
Pantha yelped, pulling back from Jinx and tumbling onto her rear. She reached down, gripping her crotch with both hands.   
  
“ _Hey!”_ she exclaimed, surprised. “You zapped my clit! What was that for?!”  
  
“Give it a second,” Jinx instructed, licking her lips. “You’ll _love_ this…”  
  
Pantha turned up her nose, rubbing her sore groin through her shorts. She wasn’t particularly convinced that Jinx had done anything more than give her a static shock to the clit, but she decided to humor her, at least for a few more moments. Crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap, she waited, growing more and more skeptical by the second until, finally, she let out a heavy sigh and got back up.   
  
“If you’re going to play a joke on someone,” Pantha grumbled. “At _least_ try to make sure it’s a little bit f- _uuuuuhhh…”_  
  
She trailed off, trembling and doubling over as a sudden tightness between her legs took hold of her. It felt like she was being stretched, as if her cunt was being pulled and molded into something else. The sensation wasn’t at all unpleasant, however; on the contrary, it felt good. Pantha felt almost _too_ good, in fact, and, gasping for breath as sweat began to bead on her skin, she shakily groped at the waistband of her shorts, desperately trying to tug them down to see what exactly was happening to her. The growing bulge at her groin was stopping her, keeping her from smoothly pulling off her shorts, but she managed to after a few attempts, only to stop cold and gasp in shock at what she saw.   
  
Pantha’s underwear, a pair of tight, red boyshorts, was stretched against the growing bulge just beneath the fabric. She could feel her clit growing, changing into a cock under the magic of Jinx’s spell. She could see it stretching. Second by second, it got larger; two inches, then three, then four, and so on until it became uncomfortable for Pantha to keep it concealed beneath her underwear. She hurriedly pulled the tight garment down, allowing her freshly-grown cock to spring free, hard, quivering, and dripping with pre-cum.   
  
Topped by a curly mound of red hair, Pantha’s new member twitched as it continued to grow. Pantha could only moan and gasp, panting heavily as her knees wobbled beneath her. Unsteady and filled with a strange, tingly new sensation, she dropped back down to the floor, tumbling onto her butt with a _thump._ She gripped the base of her cock, holding it tightly as it thickened and stretched further. Now, at over six inches long, it was drooling pre-cum, oozing fresh, warm fluid all over Pantha’s fingers and onto the floor. Slippery arousal ran down the shaft, disappearing between its owner’s thick, muscular thighs.   
  
“Wh-Why does it f-f-feel so _good?”_ Pantha gasped, barely able to contain the lust in her voice.   
  
Jinx smirked, stroking Pantha’s cheek.  
  
“You’ll get used to it,” she said teasingly. “The first time is _really_ intense, though… I don’t think you’ll be able to control yourself much longer…”  
  
To punctuate her statement, she reached down, running her fingertip across the arousal-slicked head of Pantha’s growing cock, flicking a bead of fresh pre-cum from the tip. Pantha could only shudder in response as her shaft finally reached its full length. Standing firm and stiff at nearly ten inches long, it made for an imposing sight. Throbbing at its owner’s eager touch and freely leaking warm, slippery arousal from the tip, it was thick and hard, and the sensitive, pink head was partially concealed by foreskin. With each curious stroke, Pantha slid her cock’s tawny sheath back and forth, rubbing the skin against her glans. The sensation made her moan. Blushing, she bit her lip, her russet-brown eyes gleaming with lust and excitement as her gaze turned to Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
Raven’s cock had long since hardened, standing at its full, nearly foot-long length and dripping with arousal. Her cheeks were red, and her torn leotard had begun to cling to her body as sweat started to bead on her skin. She glanced down at Beast Boy, who was still lying on his stomach on the bed. With cum still clinging to his back and his face, he looked quite vulnerable to Raven, who was beginning to get an idea of what it was Pantha must have wanted. Beast Boy whined softly, wiggling his hips as he stared at Pantha’s newly-grown cock. He didn’t make any attempt to move, though, as if waiting for someone else to take the first action.   
  
“I want him,” Pantha suddenly said, her voice heavy with lust.   
  
“What?” Raven asked, blinking as she came out of her own arousal-induced daze.   
  
“Knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself,” Jinx chimed in, pleased that she had been right.   
  
“I want to fuck him,” Pantha said firmly. “I _need_ to.”  
  
She sounded much more assertive the second time. Raven wasn’t sure what she should do. She chewed her lip, conflicted. She _did_ love seeing her boyfriend being made into such a little slut, but on the other hand, she wanted to keep him to herself as much as she could.   
  
“I- I don’t know…”  
  
Raven could barely stammer her misgivings, staring down at her stiff, twitching shaft as she spoke. Jinx had slipped behind her at some point, and reached a hand around to grip her cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Come on, Rae,” Jinx coaxed, her own shaft rubbing between Raven’s cheeks. “Let him have some fun… You can’t just keep hogging such a cute little ass all for yourself…”  
  
“Well…”  
  
Raven found the idea of whoring her boyfriend out growing on her. Jinx’s slow stroking of her cock was definitely helping her concession along, but everything else aside, Raven was simply too turned on by the prospect to refuse at this point. She swallowed, let out a shaky sigh, and agreed.   
  
“Alright,” she began. “But I want to leave it up to him. Are you okay with that, Beast-,”  
  
“I think he’s already decided,” Jinx whispered, giggling playfully.   
  
Raven turned to look, and, sure enough, Beast Boy was no longer on the bed. Now, he was on his knees in front of Pantha, and half of her cock was already down his throat. Drool ran down his chin as he bobbed his head, _slurping_ greedily on Pantha’s magically-grown member. His hands were on his knees, but his shaft still twitched eagerly, jumping on its own and drooling pre-cum as if he were stroking it.   
  
Pantha had never felt such intense pleasure before. She couldn’t tell if Beast Boy was simply skilled at giving head or if having a cock just felt _this_ good. Maybe it was both, she wondered, tilting her head back and moaning as Beast Boy grabbed her shaft. She felt her foreskin peel back, fully exposing her sensitive, pink glans for just a moment before Beast Boy’s tongue found it. Gasping sharply, Pantha shivered as the green boyslut on his knees in front of her ran his tongue all around her tip. He lapped at her cockhead, his tongue running back and forth along the underside to catch every fat little bead of sweet pre-cum that leaked out. Before long, Pantha found that she couldn’t bear to hold back for another moment.   
  
Without warning, the well-built woman pushed Beast Boy back, forcing him off of her cock with a soft _pop._ He yelped softly in surprise as he toppled onto his butt, smearing leftover spunk into the carpet. Pantha wasted no time. With a hungry look gleaming in her rusty-toned eyes, she leaned down, gripped Beast Boy by the waist, and effortlessly lifted him before tossing him onto the bed. He landed on his back, his head and shoulders hanging off of the side, and before he could move, Pantha was on him, kneeling between his legs, which she spread with her strong hands, and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Pantha wasn’t in the mood for too much romance, but she locked lips with Beast Boy for a few moments regardless, more to vent her immense levels of pent-up lust than anything. The lingering taste of cum was still on his tongue, but Pantha didn’t spend too much time exploring his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she straightened herself up, biting her lip and grinding against Beast Boy, rubbing her cock against his.   
  
Pantha shuddered as she dragged the head of her cock down Beast Boy’s shaft. Her member dwarfed his twitching little boy-clit, letting out a thick burst of pre-cum which soaked his entire length in warm, slippery fluid. She couldn’t wait any longer. Her breaths came in rough, quick gasps as she finally began to line herself up, pressing her cockhead against Beast Boy’s dark-green, puckered-up ring. Slowly, she pushed her hips forward, eagerly working to break through and take what she so badly needed.  
  
Beast Boy had been almost painfully hard while he sucked Pantha’s cock, and the moment she penetrated him, sliding into his tight boypussy with a wet _pop,_ his stiff little clit began twitching furiously. He let out a long, girlish moan, shivering and clutching the sheets as Pantha filled his rear. His smooth, tight balls pulsed, and a single, sticky strand of cum spurted from his cock, followed by a weak trickle of cream that oozed lazily from the tip.   
  
Jinx giggled, giving Raven’s cock one last squeeze before leaving her to stand over Beast Boy at the edge of the bed. She stood with her legs spread, her stiff member twitching just above his face. She could feel his warm breath on her pussy and the underside of her shaft, which twitched in response.   
  
“Cumming already?” she teased. “I knew you were a buttslut, but _this_ is something else!”  
  
Beast Boy was about to respond, but was silenced by the tip of Jinx’s cock, which was now pressed against his lips. Jinx squeezed herself with both hands, milking out a big, fat wad of pre-cum, which Beast Boy reflexively lapped up, wrapping his lips around Jinx’s cockhead to suck out more of the sweet fluid. Jinx wasn’t about to let Beast Boy stop there, however. She pushed her hips forward, sliding her member into his mouth and down his throat, which stretched around her girth.   
  
“Don’t worry, Gar,” Jinx sighed, shuddering as Beast Boy’s throat twitched around her. “There’s _plenty_ more where that came from… Maybe you’ll be able to last a little longer once you shoot _aaaall_ the cummies out of your little clit for us…”  
  
Beast Boy sputtered a bit, surprised by the sudden intrusion of Jinx’s shaft in his throat. Once she had bottomed out, though, Beast Boy found it much easier to do what he did best, and relaxed his throat to accept her. With his nose pressed against the wet slit of her pussy, her smell, the raw, potent smell of her sex, washed over his senses, and he closed his eyes.   
  
Pantha had begun to thrust, roughly driving her hips forward and drilling into Beast Boy’s tightly-clenched rear. Firm, loud _slaps_ sounded each time she bottomed out, and Beast Boy’s little green shaft bounced in time with Pantha’s strokes. The toned wrestler was already panting, gasping and sweating as she sped her thrusts, fighting the pleasure mounting within her core. She locked eyes with Jinx, who had taken up a similar pace fucking Beast Boy’s mouth.  
  
Jinx was moaning softly with each move she made. Beast Boy’s nose was rubbing along the lips of her pussy, and her cock was sliding in and out of his tight, wet throat. She was melting in ecstasy, and, with an impish grin, she leaned forward, reaching out for Pantha.   
  
Pantha took both of Jinx’s hands, lacing her fingers together with the pale girl’s before leaning forward for a kiss. As her lips met Jinx’s, she felt her body betraying her, overcome by pleasure. She strained, groaning against Jinx as her muscles tightened and she fought to resist the climax that threatened to overtake her. A soft giggle from Jinx preceded a gentle, electric shock against her lips, which she felt just before Jinx’s tongue found its way into her mouth.  
  
Pink, electric energy arced across Pantha’s skin, jumping from her lips down across her muscular stomach and darting between her legs. She felt a series of ticklish, electric zaps climbing up her shaft, which was still buried deep in Beast Boy’s pucker. Then, all at once, that magical electricity shot into the tip of her cock, and her vision went white.   
  
Pantha let out a shrill cry, which was muffled by Jinx’s soft lips and probing tongue. She shivered violently, overwhelmed by a pure, unchecked ecstasy exploding from within her. She felt her cock swell - it felt like it stretched to nearly twice its thickness - before she finally gave in to the intense sensation boiling up her shaft. Relief washed over her as hot, thick ropes of sticky cum erupted from her wildly-throbbing cock. One after another, huge wads of fresh, white spunk gushed hard into Beast Boy’s hole. Pantha’s firm butt flexed rhythmically in time with her shots as she reflexively tried to push herself deeper, desperate to release her load as deep inside Beast Boy as she could. Her cock pumped and pumped, spewing out countless fat globs of semen for what felt to her like forever before, finally, her orgasm tapered off, gradually fading away as her cumshots grew weaker and weaker.  
  
Jinx pulled back with a pleased smirk stretched across her lips. She giggled at the sight of Pantha’s flushed, sweaty face, unable to contain her giddiness at the wrestler’s exhausted, post-orgasmic state.  
  
“Sorry,” Jinx breathed. “Couldn’t help myself... “  
  
She glanced down at Beast Boy and noticed a few fresh strands of cum had splattered across his belly. His cock twitched weakly, drooling out a little bit more.   
  
“Looks like he couldn’t either,” she remarked playfully. “Now, where were we?”  
  
She slipped one hand out of Pantha’s grasp and grabbed her by the back of the head. Pulling the wrestler toward her, Jinx puckered up for another kiss, speeding her thrusts as she coaxed Pantha into a second round, now that she had caught her breath.   
  
Raven could only stare in amazement at the sight. Breathlessly, she stroked herself with both hands, which slid effortlessly up and down her arousal-soaked shaft, which drooled out copious amounts of pre-cum. She was blushing hard, and her knees felt weak as she took in the sight of her sissy boyfriend cumming over and over again just from the feeling of having a pair of cocks stuffed into his throat and boy-cunt. Raven wanted nothing more right now than for Pantha and Jinx to pump their loads into Beast Boy until he couldn’t walk, and it looked like that was exactly what they planned.  
  
“Friend Raven…”  
  
Starfire’s soft, husky voice surprised Raven, snapping her out of her lust-induced trance. She glanced down to find the Tamaranean girl kneeling in front of her, staring up with half-lidded eyes cloudy with arousal. She reached out, wrapping both hands around Raven’s, slowly moving them to stroke her cock in tandem with her.  
  
“This has been a wonderful night,” Starfire continued between shaky breaths. “I wished to thank you, but…”  
  
She trailed off, letting out a big, shaky sigh. Her stiff shaft twitched, and she bit her lip as she leaned in to nuzzle Raven’s cock with her cheek. Moaning softly, she rubbed Raven’s member on her face, smearing her reddish-orange skin with pre-cum.  
  
“Your _glubnorb,”_ she breathed, giving Raven a quick, exploratory lick. “It is so… _big!_ I could not resist… Let me thank you this way…”  
  
“Star, what-,”  
  
Raven couldn’t finish her question. She was interrupted by her own moan, which worked its way out of her throat unbidden as Starfire wrapped her lips around the head of her cock and swallowed it up, effortlessly taking nearly half of its length down her throat all at once. Raven took one hand off her cock, placing it on Starfire’s head and running her fingers through her long, silky, red hair. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting Starfire get to work.   
  
Starfire was surprisingly skilled with her mouth. She bobbed her head, gliding smoothly and effortlessly back and forth on Raven’s shaft. Her tongue swished along the underside and flicked the tip in a ticklish, teasing motion, and her lips stayed sealed vacuum-tight around Raven’s girth. She _slurped_ softly as she moved, sucking up her own excess drool before it could leak out, and stared unblinking up at Raven with bright, green eyes, as if begging wordlessly for her load.  
  
The sight of such a seemingly-innocent girl on her knees in front of her, so eager to suck her cock was too much for Raven. She simply couldn’t hope to control herself. Planting both hands on Starfire’s head now, she took a firm hold of the Tamaranean girl. She _almost_ felt a pang of guilt as Starfire’s eyes widened in surprise and realization of what was about to happen, but overwhelming lust had washed away and misgivings Raven might have had. Planting her feet firmly on the floor, she pulled Starfire down and thrust her hips at the same time, driving her entire foot-long cock down her throat in one forceful motion.  
  
Starfire gagged, letting out a muffled, wet choking noise as spit and cock-slime dribbled out of her nose. Tears began to well almost immediately in her misty eyes, and her throat bulged obscenely around Raven’s enormous member. She choked and sputtered, fighting to breathe now that a foot of cockmeat was lodged in her windpipe, hammering in and out of her throat without any sign of letting up. Raven was fucking her mouth like it was her boyfriend’s asspussy, and she wasn’t about to quit until she shot her load, Starfire knew.  
  
Slamming her hips against Starfire’s face, Raven was rocking the gagged Tamaranean’s head back and forth at a startling speed, relentlessly fucking her throat with reckless abandon. She panted, gasping heavily for each breath, which misted in steamy puffs from her lips. Her heavy balls, wet and sticky with drool and pre-cum, _slapped_ against Starfire’s chin, swinging wildly with each thrust.   
  
“Take it you fucking _slut,”_ Raven gasped. “Good little whore… Fucking _cocksleeve!”_  
  
Her lust-induced mutterings came out in a husky, strained voice, but she wasn’t talking to Starfire. Raven’s deep, violet eyes were fixed on Beast Boy as he was fucked from both ends by Jinx and Pantha. She couldn’t hope to tear her gaze away from the scene at the bed. The sight of her slutty boyfriend writhing between two well-hung girls as they kissed and moaned over top of him was simply too exciting. Raven was beginning to find it difficult to hold back, and Starfire’s tight throat contracting around her cock as she choked on it certainly wasn’t helping.   
  
“I’m about to cum,” Raven gasped, as if speaking to Beast Boy from across the room. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, _I’MCUMMINGI’MCUMMINGI’MCUMMING, YESSSSS!”_  
  
Raven’s voice became uncharacteristically high and strained as she reached her peak. Her thrusts became almost violent, and Starfire was fighting for every breath now. Tears streamed down the Tamaranean’s face as she choked and gagged on Raven, sputtering pathetically while her throat bulged and swelled. Raven didn’t seem to care, driving her hips forward one last time with a loud, satisfied, drawn-out moan as she buried herself in Starfire’s throat.  
  
“ _Fffffuuuuuuuck…_ Right in your mouthpussy, you little _slut!”_  
  
Raven’s came at almost the exact same time as Jinx, who was in a similar position in Beast Boy’s throat. Both girls moaned and gasped, their cocks twitching and throbbing as hot, gooey spunk erupted from their tips, gushing down Starfire and Beast Boy’s throats and into their bellies. Starfire took Raven’s load as well as she could, but she wasn’t accustomed to a cock so huge being lodged in her throat. After the first few bursts of cum, she gagged, retching up her bellyful of cream. Most of it bubbled out of her lips, dribbling all over Raven’s pulsing balls, but quite a bit also shot out of Starfire’s nose, causing her to choke and sputter even more.   
  
Beast Boy was much better at taking Jinx’s cock. He purred happily as he slurped her load down, _gulping_ loudly with each rich, sticky mouthful of jizz he received. His boyclit was still twitching, but after all the orgasms he had already, he was only pumping out little spurts of pre-cum, which splattered onto his cum-soaked belly. He moaned shamelessly around Jinx, and rolled his hips in time with Pantha’s firm thrusts, rocking with her as she tipped over the edge of her own climax.  
  
A trio of loud moans came all at once. Raven tilted her head back, shuddering as she pumped the last of her load down Starfire’s throat. Beast Boy quivered and moaned like the slut he was as Jinx finally unplugged his throat, allowing him to let his girly, lust-drenched cries out. Pantha ground her teeth as she bottomed out, her muscles straining hard as she came inside Beast Boy one more time.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! AHHH!!! Fill me uuuuppp! C-Cum inshide meeee!”_  
  
Beast Boy’s tongue flopped out and his eyes crossed as Pantha unloaded in his boypussy. Hot, thick blasts of spunk gushed into him, causing his sticky, cum-coated belly to swell a bit. Pantha pressed up against him as firmly as she could, grinding against him as her cock swelled and spewed its fat, sticky load into his tight little cunt. Finally, it was over. Breathless, sweaty, and exhausted, Pantha pulled out and collapsed onto her back, gasping for air as she lie on Starfire’s bed. Her cock quickly began to deflate, and Beast Boy’s well-used pucker twitched as it slowly began to close back up, winking and clenching, getting a bit tighter every time it did so. Thick globs of white, sticky cum oozed out and onto the bed sheets, pooling between his quivering thighs.   
  
Jinx stood bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Despite her rather draining orgasm, she still felt eager to continue, and was decidedly proud of her magic’s handiwork. She glanced over at Raven, who had just pulled out of Starfire’s mouth to spray a few final strands of spunk across the coughing Tamaranean’s face and into her hair. Jinx couldn’t help but feel the need to one-up Raven, and, turning her attention to Argent and Bumblebee, a mischievous plan began to form in her mind. Straightening herself up, she wiped the sweat from her brow, and pink electricity danced across her fingertips.   
  
Argent was blushing heavily as she neared climax with Bumblebee. Both girls had gone mostly unnoticed by all but each other, and now, they were kneeling on the floor, each with a hand between the other’s thighs. They rubbed each other’s clits with eager intensity, and just as they were about to cum, they felt a sudden jolt on their sensitive little nubs. Both girls gasped sharply at the sensation, which sent them over the edge. They squeaked and moaned, shuddering as a sudden, intense sensation swelled between their legs along with the pleasure of their climaxes. Their panties ripped as cocks sprouted with alarming speed from their clits, spewing ropes of hot, white cum as they grew. Both girls crumpled onto their backs, thrusting their hips desperately into the air as they squirted jizz from their new members.   
  
“When you two are done enjoying yourselves,” Jinx began mischievously. “Why don’t you take a turn, too? I’m sure our little slut here would _love_ to take an extra cock or two…”


	4. Bees and Bondage

Argent and Bumblebee gasped for breath, lying next to each other on the floor, quivering from their orgasms as their freshly-grown cocks twitched and drooled out a few final bubbly wads of jizz. The girls had covered their bellies and chests with their own cum, and in the new, intense ecstasy they had just experienced, they had each begun stroking the other’s shaft. Both had noticed by now, and while Argent pulled her sticky hand away, embarrassed, a sly grin stretched across Bumblebee’s lips.   
  
“Wh- What… just… _AH! HEY!”_  
  
Argent’s breathless question turned to a surprised yelp as Bumblebee’s fingers trailed down her wet, twitching shaft to where the lips of her pussy should have been, only to find a fresh, smooth pair of balls resting against the pale-pink petals of her flower. Bumblebee took the realization that she and Argent had both grown extra parts in stride and cupped Argent’s pouch in her hand, giving it a quick, exploratory squeeze. Argent squeaked, blushing hard as Bumblebee’s squeeze coaxed out one last, thick rope of spunk.   
  
“ _Mmmm…_ I could get used to _this!”_ Bumblebee remarked, licking her lips eagerly.   
  
Before Bumblebee could make a move, Jinx pointed a finger toward her and directed a little bolt of pink energy at her softening cock, causing it to quickly stand back upright.   
  
“Don’t get too cozy just yet,” Jinx giggled. “We can have plenty of fun together later… But right now, I think this little whore needs a good dick or two…”  
  
She gave Beast Boy a firm smack on his rear, causing him to yelp and sending him sprawling on all fours. He was more excited than anything, though, once he caught sight of the girls’ newly-sprouted members. He crawled toward them, still aching from Pantha’s thick cock, and slipped between Bumblebee’s thighs. He lay between her legs, pressing his nose into her balls and sliding his tongue underneath the smooth, heaving orbs. She smelled strangely feminine, in spite of how thick and fat her balls were, and her salty-sweet taste was making Beast Boy whine and moan.   
  
He took Bumblebee’s balls into his mouth and sucked, slurping noisily as he licked her pouch all over, drooling shamelessly. He reached up and took her member in his hand, stroking it gently while he worshipped her balls. Bumblebee bit her lip, moaning softly and leaning back to let Beast Boy stroke and suck her.   
  
“Just like that…”  
  
Bumblebee’s low, husky voice was more than enough to get Argent excited. Her stiff cock twitched, eager for some attention. She wrapped her fingers around her shaft, chewing her lip and squeaking quietly as she gathered her courage and raised her free hand.   
  
“Don’t get too comfortable, you two!”  
  
Argent’s normally-soft, shy voice came through loud and clear as bands of glowing, red energy emanated from her hand. The bright, tactile power wrapped itself around Beast Boy’s wrists, ankles, neck, and midsection, forcing his head out from between Bumblebee’s thighs and lifting him up. He hovered immobile in the air as Argent got to her feet, stroking her sticky cock with one hand while the other glowed red, tracing patterns through the air as she weaved her energy around Beast Boy.   
  
The red bands holding Beast Boy in the air shaped themselves into clasps and collars, from which similarly-colored, glowing chains appeared, stretching up and disappearing into the ceiling to suspend their captive. Beast Boy dangled immobile and helpless, his stiff little cock leaking long, sticky strands of arousal as it twitched desperately, as if in alarm. His legs were spread wide, and his arms were clasped firmly behind his back. His head was held upright, forcing him to stare straight ahead at Argent, who gave him a sly smirk as she snapped her fingers and waved her hand one last time.   
  
Beast Boy gasped as he felt one last warm, tingling strap of crimson power fix itself around the base of his shaft and balls, tightening itself like a cock ring. He groaned as a thick spurt of pre-cum was forced from his boy-clit. He tested his binds, straining against them to find that he couldn’t move an inch. His cock was almost uncomfortably stiff, forced to stay as hard as possible by the tight, red ring Argent had placed on it.   
  
“That’s better,” Argent purred, brushing her messy, spiky hair from her eyes. “Now, then… Why don’t you get me cleaned up so we can have some fun?”  
  
She stepped up to Beast Boy, holding his chin in one hand and gripping her cock with the other. She pressed her shaft against his face, smearing leftover jizz across his lips. He was quick to lick the mess up, drawing a giggle out of Argent.   
  
“You really _are_ a little whore, aren’t you?” she teased.   
  
A bright, red blush glowed on her cheeks, and despite her dominant attitude, the hand cupping Beast Boy’s chin trembled slightly. She didn’t let him learn whether her shivers were from apprehension or excitement, though. Squeezing Beast Boy’s cheeks and forcing his lips apart, she pressed the tip of her cock into his mouth and slid her shaft inside.   
  
“ _Oh, wow…”_  
  
Argent exhaled shakily, sighing as Beast Boy sealed his lips around her member, sucking her as she moved into his mouth. The sticky cum coating her shaft was quickly slurped away, licked up by Beast Boy’s eager tongue as it swirled around the intruding member. Argent grunted, grabbing hold of Beast Boy’s head for leverage as she pushed herself all the way into his mouth, relishing in the warm wetness enveloping her shaft.   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ Now I get why guys keep asking me to do this…”  
  
She stayed put for a while, pressing her balls firmly against Beast Boy’s chin as he did his very best not to choke as his throat bulged around Argent’s cock. Drool started dripping from his pouty, green lips, and his eyes began to water as he fought for air. He sputtered, causing strings of spit to spill out onto Argent’s pouch. She had been content to stay still and experience the lovely new sensation of resting her cock on Beast Boy’s tongue, but she decided - a bit reluctantly - that she had better let him breathe. With another soft sigh, she pulled back, drawing her cock free from his mouth with a wet _pop._  
  
Beast Boy coughed up a mouthful of spit, which dribbled down his chin in messy, sticky strands. Argent’s cock, now free of any lingering cum, glistened with drool, and a little bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip, rolling down the spit-soaked shaft.   
  
“Take a deep breath, baby,” Argent suggested, running her hand through Beast Boy’s short, messy hair. “I’m not gonna give you another chance until I _pop…”_  
  
She emphasized the word by tapping her finger against Beast Boy’s lips.   
  
“...right into your sweet little mouth…”  
  
“ _Aaaaahhhh…”_  
  
Beast Boy opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue hang out invitingly. Drool leaked from his mouth, and he wagged his tongue, silently begging Argent to slide back inside. She blushed even harder at first, but after just a moment, she grabbed his head firmly and pressed her cockhead to his exposed tongue. Beast Boy tried desperately to wrap his lips around her and suck her in, but found to his great disappointment that he couldn’t move his head; Argent was completely, totally in control, and she was going to fuck his mouth at her own pace.   
  
“Beg for it,” Argent ordered firmly. “I’m not giving it to you until I hear how badly you want it…”  
  
“ _Pwease,”_ came Beast Boy’s reply, partly garbled by Argent’s cock pressing against his lips. “ _Pwease gib id thoo me…”_  
  
“What’s that?” Argent teased, giggling. “I didn’t catch that… Did you hear him, Bumblebee?”  
  
Bumblebee had stepped behind Beast Boy, squatting between his legs to get a nice, close look at his stiff little cock. She glanced over at Argent, then back at Beast Boy’s clitty, then back toward Argent, chuckling as she stood.   
  
“Sorry,” she said, shrugging. “I was… preoccupied…”  
  
She placed her hand on Beast Boy’s rear, dragging two fingers down between his cheeks on either side of his little green pucker. He shivered in response as she traced a path around his O-ring, down his smooth taint, and over his tight, slowly-pulsing balls.   
  
“Wanna speak up, honey?” Bumblebee coaxed, giving Beast Boy’s pouch a gentle squeeze. “I’m dying to hear what you’ve got to tell us…”  
  
“ _P-PUH-WEASE!”_  
  
Another bubbly, spit-garbled response came from his lips. Drool bubbled over Argent’s cockhead as it muffled his words.  
  
“ _Fugg my mouf!”_  
  
“Huh? What was that?” Argent asked teasingly, holding a hand to her ear. “A little louder, please…”  
  
“ _PLEH!”_  
  
Beast Boy managed to spit the tip of Argent’s cock out, causing it to swing back and _slap_ wetly against his cheek.   
  
“ _FUCK. MY. MOUTH!”_ he begged, punctuating his demand by opening his mouth and letting his tongue flop out. “ _Hewe! Use my mouf-pushy!”_  
  
Argent bit her lip, raising her eyebrows as she glanced at Bumblebee. Her friend had squatted down again, but returned her glance over top of Beast Boy’s tight butt. She raised her hand in a thumbs-up, signalling Argent to stop playing around and take Beast Boy’s face.   
  
Argent didn’t need to be told twice to take what she wanted. She cockslapped Beast Boy’s face one more time, leaving a wet smear of spit across his cheek, before stuffing her shaft back into his mouth, gagging him as she penetrated his throat.   
  
“ _Fffffuck!_ You’re tight!” Argent moaned.   
  
Beast Boy’s cock and balls pulsed, stretching the ring around them as his throat swelled. Bumblebee gasped as a thick spurt of pre-cum squirted from his tip. She could tell from the look on Argent’s face that her friend was balls-deep in Beast Boy’s throat now. She could tell the same from the way his tight little butthole flexed and winked at her, and from how his boy-clit started to drool arousal, leaking a steady stream of slippery fluid all over the floor.   
  
“My, my, you really _are_ a little cutie,” Bumblebee said, using her thumbs to spread Beast Boy’s cheeks. “You’re winking at me and everything…”  
  
She giggled and leaned forward, and pressed her lips firmly against the backside of Beast Boy’s silky pouch.   
  
“ _Mmmmmmmm-WAH!”_  
  
Bumblebee gave Beast Boy’s balls a big, wet kiss, leaving a dark-red print from her lipstick. She cooed playfully at the sight, and at the way Beast Boy’s member twitched in response, spewing another fat wad of pre. She moved back in, peppering his balls with quick little kisses until she had covered them with dozens of smeared lip prints.   
  
“Let’s get you nice and prettied up, sweetie-pie!”  
  
Bumblebee puckered up again, smooching a bit higher up. Her own lipstick smeared onto her chin as it brushed along Beast Boy’s pouch, but she either didn’t notice or didn’t mind. She was too busy kissing his taint to care about a smudge on her chin right now. With her nose scrunched up, pressed against the puckered lips of Beast Boy’s butt, she kissed and kissed, moving further and further up until, finally, she pressed her lips against his O-ring for one last long, drawn-out smooch.   
  
Beast Boy’s shaft pulsed strongly in spite of its underwhelming size, threatening to snap the ring Argent had placed on its base, as Bumblebee’s tongue pushed its way into his rear. He squirted out a few ropes of pre-cum, moaning around Argent’s shaft as fresh, hot arousal gushed from his sweet little boy-clit. His body tensed, and he tried desperately to rock his hips back to grind against Bumblebee, but he couldn’t move at all.   
  
“ _Mmmmmm…”_  
  
Bumblebee closed her eyes, moaning softly against Beast Boy’s ass. She swirled her tongue around the entrance of his pucker, slurping softly as she got him nice and wet. She poked and prodded, pushing her tongue inside of him, spitting and drooling into his butt-pussy to prepare him for what was soon to come. After she was satisfied that he was wet enough, she pulled back, taking a few moments to admire the countless, red, lip-shaped prints she had left all over his balls and taint. A single lipstick print framed his winking O-ring, bright and blatantly-noticeable against his dark-green lips.   
  
“There!” Bumblebee squeaked, leaping back to her feet and grabbing Beast Boy’s waist. “ _Niiiiice_ and wet! How does it feel, sweetie?”  
  
“ _MMMPHHH! BBLLMMPPPHHH!!!”_  
  
Beast Boy had no way to respond. Argent had started fucking his face in earnest now, drilling his throat with her big, fat cock. Her balls, drenched in his spit, smacked against his chin, flinging strands of drool all over the place. She was coated in saliva from the waist-down, but she didn’t seem to care. With her eyes squeezed shut and her hands planted firmly on either side of Beast Boy’s head, she seemed only to care about stuffing his mouth with her shaft.   
  
Beast Boy’s throat bulged around Argent’s member, and he gagged and gurgled as it plunged in and out of his windpipe. Spit ran down his chin and tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe. His eyes were crossed, and his face was shrouded in a light, steamy mist from the sweat Argent had worked up between her legs. The smell of her arousal was more than enough to keep Beast Boy nice and hard while he teetered on the brink of consciousness.   
  
“I’ll go ahead and assume it feels nice,” Bumblebee teased, sliding between Beast Boy’s legs. “Now what are _you_ gonna do to make _me_ feel nice? Huh, sweetie?”  
  
She pressed her cockhead against Beast Boy’s tight little pucker, rubbing her tip in a slow circle around his entrance to tease him. She squeezed his rear and thrust her hips forward, slipping her shaft between his cheeks. Pressed firmly against his rear, she started to grind, slowly rolling her hips and sliding her cock back and forth.   
  
“ _Fuck,_ how is a little slut like you _still_ so damn _tight?!”_  
  
Bumblebee hissed sharply as she felt Beast Boy’s ass flex around her shaft, squeezing her between his cheeks. A thick dollop of pre-cum oozed from her tip, rolling down the small of his back. She kept thrusting, hotdogging him in a gentle rhythm from behind as Argent roughly fucked his face.   
  
“I can’t fucking wait to stuff that little pussy of yours,” Bumblebee said, squeezing Beast Boy’s rear. “I’m gonna have to take my time with you…”  
  
She reached out and leaned forward, grabbing hold of Beast Boy’s shoulders. She gently dragged the tips of her nails down his back, tracing a slow, ticklish path toward his rear. She kept grinding all the while, rubbing her big, black cock back and forth, teasing Beast Boy so badly she knew he could hardly think of anything but being fucked.   
  
Argent was doing anything _but_ taking her time. She was gasping, grunting, and moaning as she rocked her hips back and forth, fucking Beast Boy’s mouth with wild desperation. Her balls slapped wetly against his drool-coated chin, and her cock made his throat bulge against the collar she had created for him. His eyes had begun to roll back in his head, and he could only manage weak, gurgly moans every now and then. Each sound he made caused fresh spit to bubble out of his mouth and roll down his chin.   
  
Bumblebee decided that she needed to get in on the action. She gave Beast Boy’s rear a firm, hard spank, took her cock in one hand, and lined herself up. Biting her lip, she pressed her cockhead against Beast Boy’s girlish little pucker and pushed. She slid in almost effortlessly, gliding into the tight, wet hole with a soft yelp of pleasure.   
  
“ _Oh! Oooohhhh,_ you’re so tight, baby!” Bumblebee gasped.   
  
She took a moment to steady herself, hanging onto Beast Boy’s waist as she drew her hips back. Her first thrust was hard enough to bring Beast Boy fully back to his senses. He let out a slutty, muffled groan as his cock pulsed and his boy-cunt flexed, clenching around Bumblebee’s fat member. A thick, hot rope of pre shot from his tip so strongly it managed to splatter onto Argent’s thigh. She ignored the fresh wetness on her leg and kept fucking Beast Boy’s mouth as Bumblebee took him from behind.   
  
Bumblebee’s balls dwarfed Beast Boy’s in size. Her fat, smooth sack rested against Beast Boy’s pouch as she rolled her hips, grinding against him. Her cock was lodged deep in his butt, and she held her position for a few moments before reluctantly drawing back to thrust back in.   
  
“I wish I could stay inside you forever,” she cooed as her balls _slapped_ against his. “ _MMF!_ You’re so fucking _tight!_ Your little pussy is _wonderful,_ sweetie…”  
  
She began to thrust in earnest now, rhythmically pulling back and slamming her hips forward. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to position herself well, and she leaned heavily against Beast Boy’s back, but she was having a fantastic time nonetheless. Every thrust felt more divine than the last, and before she knew it, she had fallen into a rhythm with Argent. The pair roughly spit-roasted Beast Boy, one plunging into him as the other pulled out.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ That’s it, cutie,” Bumblebee moaned, closing her eyes as she fucked Beast Boy hard. “Tighten up for me…”  
  
Beast Boy complied, but only reflexively. His body felt like it was on fire. His boy-clit twitched and jumped in response to nearly every move Bumblebee and Argent made. He felt like he had climaxed dozens of times already, but for some reason, he felt no relief. It felt like all the orgasms he _should_ have had were building up inside of him, waiting to gush out all at once. The ring at the base of his shaft felt almost painfully tight now, and he guessed that it was keeping him from cumming until Argent decided he could.   
  
“ _Mmmbbllmmmpphhh…”_  
  
The knowledge that he was fully under Argent’s control only turned him on more. His clitty was leaking copious amounts of slippery, warm fluids, and as he was being rocked back and forth by the two well-hung girls, he couldn’t help but curl his toes, shudder, and moan like a whore around Argent’s cock as he choked on her girth. Cross-eyed and stuffed from both ends, Beast Boy felt like he was in heaven.   
  
Bumblebee was already beginning to lose control. She was sweating heavily, and each thrust threatened to send her past the point of no return. She was gasping for breath, and each time Beast Boy’s tight little boypussy squeezed her cock, he sucked her deeper inside than she thought was possible. Her balls smacked loudly against his tightly-bound pouch, and she could feel her load boiling up, nearly ready for release.   
  
“You’re gonna make me cum so fucking _hard,_ baby!” Bumblebee gasped. “I can’t- _NNNFFF!_ I can’t take that cute little pussy for much longer!”  
  
“I- I’m _AAAHHH!_ Almost there, too!” Argent groaned. “Should I let him cum, Bee?”  
  
“ _Ooohhh,_ yeah!” Bumblebee purred, slapping Beast Boy’s ass. “I want to feel the little slut’s pussy when he cums!”  
  
Argent nodded, snapped her fingers, and sped her thrusts along with Bumblebee. Both girls’ moans grew louder and more desperate as the room filled with wet slaps that drowned out the onlookers’ gasps and giggles. The two threw their heads back and cried out in ecstasy as they buried themselves inside of Beast Boy from both ends.   
  
Argent’s balls came to a rest against Beast Boy’s chin. She gritted her teeth and hissed sharply as she came down his throat. Her cock swelled, spewing a thick, hot load into his mouth. Fat wads of jizz spurted from his nose as he coughed and gagged, trying his very best to gulp everything down. Argent’s shaft flexed and throbbed so powerfully as she squirted that the collar around Beast Boy’s throat snapped, fizzling out of existence just as the ring around his balls began to fade.   
  
Bumblebee screamed as she came. She had no shame about being as vocal as possible, and her climax was so intense that she was _very_ vocal. Her cries and moans were joined by wet _splats_ as she blasted countless hot, fat ropes of spunk into Beast Boy’s butt-cunt. She could feel him flexing, pulsing rhythmically and milking her with his own climax. She thrust roughly into him over and over again as she came, painting his insides white with her load.   
  
Beast Boy’s orgasm was long and intense, but otherwise pathetic. His boy-clit twitched desperately and his cute little pouch throbbed as cum bubbled from his tip. His load oozed slowly out, dribbling onto the floor beneath him. Occasionally, a squirt or two shot from his tip, joined by a muffled, bubbly moan, but otherwise, his climax was, as expected, just as pathetic and girly as he was.   
  
Jinx watched proudly, biting her lip as Pantha shuddered and moaned, squirting a load across the floor to the sight of Bumblebee and Argent filling Beast Boy. The pink-haired girl grinned, caressed her erection, and nudged Pantha with her elbow.   
  
“Hey, big gal,” she whispered. “Help me take care of something…”  
  
“ _Aahhh… Hhhaaahhh…_ Wh- What is it?” Pantha gasped, breathless.   
  
“Just follow me,” Jinx insisted. “You’ll love it… Trust me…”  
  
With that, the two slipped away, unnoticed by the other girls, most of whom had been pleasuring one another to the threesome that had taken center-stage.   
  
Starfire, especially, had been noticeably aroused. Her alien cock seemed thicker than before, as if it had swelled up in response to the excitement. The pouch at its base was notably fatter as well, swaying and sloshing with each move its owner made. Starfire’s lips were parted, and she was breathing heavily. Each breath steamed in the air, and her cheeks were bright-red with arousal. She fanned her face with one hand and stroked her shaft with the other, desperate to mitigate her arousal somehow.   
  
Raven sat next to the desperately-aroused Tamaranean, jerking her own footlong erection. She glanced over as Starfire moaned, gasping at the sight of her orange-skinned, alien friend.   
  
Starfire lay back, jerking off with one hand and fondling her breast with the other. She squeezed her thighs together, moaning and gasping as she writhed on the bed. She bucked her hips and arched her back, and her eyes fluttered halfway closed as she turned her head toward Raven.   
  
“R- Raven,” Starfire gasped, her voice full of lust and desperation. “I… _Aaahhh…_ P- _Please!_ I need you!”  
  
She spread her legs, wide, revealing herself fully to Raven. Her strangely-smooth, swollen cock twitched and throbbed, and a tiny bulge ran up the shaft from the pouch at its base. The bulge reached her tip, and her slit flexed, letting a fat, slippery wad of pre-cum to ooze out and roll down the shaft. Nestled beneath her cock, just under a short patch of perfectly-smooth, orange skin, was her dark-orange, tightly-puckered anus.   
  
Raven knew that Starfire wasn’t a virgin, but somehow, her body seemed to think otherwise. Starfire’s O-ring looked virgin-tight, at the very least. It was madly enticing, and Raven couldn’t help but gasp softly at the sight, squeezing the base of her enormous member. She felt warm arousal flow over her fingers, and she bit her lip as Starfire beckoned for her to take her.   
  
Raven knew she shouldn’t. Starfire was her friend. It was one thing to fuck her mouth, but for some reason, this felt wrong. _That_ belonged to Robin, Raven told herself. But at the same time, she had been _so_ hard this whole time… Her cock hadn’t softened up at all, and her body screamed that she _needed_ this. Still, she was apprehensive, but not so apprehensive that she didn’t start slowly moving toward her friend.   
  
“We shouldn’t,” she muttered softly as she crawled across the bed toward Starfire.   
  
“I know,” Starfire whispered back. “But I do not care…”  
  
“What about Robin?” Raven asked, leaning over Starfire.   
  
“ _Fuck_ Robin.”  
  
Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her down on top of her. She gave her friend no time to voice any protests, silencing her by locking lips with her and pushing her tongue into her mouth.   
  
Raven’s misgivings melted away as she kissed Starfire. She felt the Tamaranean sucking her tongue, groping around between her legs, fondling her cock, and any apprehension she may have had disappeared.   
  
_Fuck Robin,_ Raven thought, dragging her fingertip up Starfire’s shaft to demonstrate her agreement.   
  
Their kiss lasted a disappointingly-short amount of time. They broke away to catch their breath, gasping for air as they stared into each other’s eyes. Raven’s shaft rested on top of Starfire’s. Her balls sat full and heavy on Starfire’s pouch, and her cockhead drooled arousal just above her bellybutton. The Tamaranean gasped softly as she got a feel for how big Raven really was, but she wasn’t afraid to take something so huge. In fact, she was excited beyond words.   
  
“Fuck _me,”_ Starfire begged. “I _need_ it…”  
  
Raven simply nodded in response, straightening herself up and kneeling between Starfire’s thighs. She gave the orange-skinned girl a final look as she lined herself up, as if waiting for some sort of signal to begin. Starfire nodded, and Raven clutched the Tamaranean’s thighs, digging her fingers into her soft, orange skin as she drove her hips forward.   
  
“ _OOOHHH!!!”_  
  
Starfire gripped the sheets as she cried out, arching her back. Raven’s member slid into her, gliding all the way in with a single stroke. A spurt of pre-cum gushed up Starfire’s shaft and spurted out onto her belly. She gasped and moaned, breathing heavily as the bulge in her stomach drew back. Raven prepared for another thrust.   
  
_SLAP!_  
  
“ _NNNAAAHHH!!!”_  
  
Starfire’s mouth hung open in a wide O-shape. She quivered as Raven’t balls smacked against her rear. Arousal leaked freely out of her alien cock as her body trembled. She shakily laid her hands on her stomach, feeling the cock-shaped bulge in her belly and gasping in disbelief at the incredible, full sensation she felt.   
  
“I hope you’re ready now, Star,” Raven began, pulling back. “I can’t help myself anymore…”  
  
Two exploratory thrusts had been enough to drive Raven wild. Starfire’s butt was simply so tight, so warm, so _perfect_ that Raven couldn’t hold back. With lust burning wildly inside of her, Raven started hammering at Starfire’s rear without warning, lifting her off the bed and holding her firmly in position so she could fuck her ass.   
  
Starfire let out a shocked, wordless yelp as Raven started drilling her. Moans came next, quick and staccato as Raven’s thrusts as the two quickly fell to their arousal. Starfire’s petite breasts bounced, jiggling and rippling in time with Raven’s thrusts.   
  
“ _Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! OOOHHH, RAVEN!”_  
  
Starfire’s voice was filled with lust as she called out. Raven’s response was wordless, but perfectly understood. The pale girl sped her thrusts, tightening her grip on Starfire’s waist and pulling her closer. Her foot-long cock made the Tamaranean’s orange belly bulge with each thrust, and Starfire kept her hands pressed to her stomach, as if in an attempt to make herself even tighter for Raven.   
  
“ _F-FUCK!”_  
  
Raven managed only that single word. Starfire’s ass was so wonderfully tight that she could barely think. Her heavy balls slapped and slapped against Starfire’s rear, and she could feel her load sloshing around as she fucked her. She knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate, but she was determined to give Starfire the fucking of her life regardless. She sped up again, pounding Starfire’s butt as hard as she could manage.   
  
“ _AH! AH! AH! AH!”_  
  
Starfire’s mouth hung open. Her eyes crossed and the blush on her cheeks deepened. Her tongue flopped out and drool ran down the side of her face. Her moans were getting less and less coherent as she neared climax.   
  
“ _HARDER! FASHTER! YESH! YESH! YESH! AH! AH! AH! AH!”_  
  
Her slurred, bubbly speech trailed off into a staccato series of yelps as she went over the edge. The pouch at the base of her cock emptied itself, and a single, fat bulge traveled up her shaft.   
  
“ _GGGGUUUAAAHHHH!!!”_  
  
Starfire let out one last, loud moan as she came. In long, drawn-out spurts, vanilla-colored ropes of cream gushed out of her tip. Her cumshots splattered onto her belly, her chest, and even managed to reach her face. Some of her load made it into her open mouth, and she eagerly swallowed her own cum as Raven, too, reached her limit.   
  
“ _NNNNFFF!”_  
  
Raven buried herself inside Starfire’s asshole with a low grunt. Her balls pulsed strongly and her cock flexed as it spewed hot, sticky wads into Starfire’s belly. The bulge in Starfire’s stomach throbbed visibly with each spurt, and her belly swelled slightly before long. As Raven came, Starfire’s midsection got rounder and rounder until she looked slightly pregnant with jizz. Raven’s climax lasted much longer than Starfire’s. She squirted so much cream into her friend’s guts that by the time she was finished, most of her load had gushed back out and dribbled onto the bed, forming a thick, sticky puddle beneath the pair.   
  
Raven collapsed on top of Starfire, whose rear came down with a wet, sticky _plop_ into the puddle of cum that had pooled on her sheets. The two gasped for breath, staring into each other’s eyes for a long few moments before simultaneously lunging toward each other for another kiss. Raven pulled out of Starfire, unplugging her and letting her load flow out completely as her tongue swirled around the Tamaranean’s.   
  
Starfire and Raven were so wrapped up in their kiss, so lost in each other’s embrace that they didn’t notice when Jinx and Pantha returned. It wasn’t until Pantha tossed something - or, rather, some _one_ \- onto the bed that the pair were startled back to reality. Bound, gagged, unmasked, and dressed in a girly, pink skirt, the figure wasn’t recognized immediately. Starfire had to blink in surprise for a few moments, staring silently at her boyfriend to make sure she was seeing him correctly until, finally, she hesitantly spoke up.   
  
“Robin?”


	5. Two Is Better Than One

The girls stared at Robin’s bound form. He was clearly trying to shout something around his gag, without much success, and his blue eyes were darting back and forth, scanning the room for threats and avenues of escape. He was dressed - definitely not by choice - in a frilly, pink skirt with matching spandex shorts underneath and an equally-tight pink-and-white top. His black hair, normally slicked back, had fallen over some of his face when Jinx and Pantha had taken him, covering some of his features.   
  
A few of the girls murmured among each other, all wondering what exactly was going on. Jinx stood with her hands on her hips, grinning proudly and striking a pose next to her captive.   
  
“What is this supposed to be, Jinx?” Raven asked, unsure of how comfortable she was bringing Robin into the night’s already out-of-control events. “I don’t think it’s such a good idea to-,”  
  
“Rae-Rae, listen up!” Jinx interrupted, ignoring the way Raven’s eye twitched reflexively in response to the pet name. “Starfire needed our help! You saw how backed up she was! We couldn’t just let her go on like that, could we?”  
  
Raven sighed, glancing past Jinx at Robin.   
  
“That may be true,” she admitted. “But tying Robin up and dragging him here is… risky.”  
  
“I’m nothing if not a risk-taker,” Jinx giggled, snapping her fingers.   
  
Pink, electrical energy swirled down Jinx’s arm and around her body before splitting off and zapping each girl’s crotch. Their cocks immediately twitched, stiffening up as hard as they could as fresh pre-cum started oozing out.   
  
“ _Mmmm…_ I just think we need to help Robin learn how to please a _real_ woman like Starfire,” Jinx continued, wrapping a hand around her freshly-stiffened shaft. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Raven’s shaft crackled with pink electricity. She gasped sharply, gripping her cock with both hands as it grew to its full, foot-long length and maintained its firmness. Her member twitched desperately for a few moments before finally settling down, leaking arousal from the tip. Raven looked at Robin, who had stopped struggling and was staring, dumbfounded, at all the girls’ hard cocks. He glanced back and forth between the girls and Beast Boy, who was still suspended between Bumblebee and Argent, leaking cum from both ends.   
  
“It might be a bit of a rough lesson,” Jinx said as all the other girls gathered around her. “But we’ll get it through his pretty little head, won’t we?”  
  
The other girls murmured in hesitant agreement. They all seemed to acknowledge their apprehension to bring Robin into this, but they couldn’t deny the fact that breaking him in was too enticing an opportunity to pass up. They stepped toward him, only for Raven to glide in front of him, hovering there to block their advance.   
  
“Not so fast, ladies,” Raven warned. “He needs to have a chat with his girlfriend first… But there’s a perfectly good boyhole just waiting to be filled right behind you all…”  
  
Beast Boy moaned needily in response, trying his best to wiggle his hips in response, despite the restricting restraints he was suspended in. Pantha hurried over to him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into her arms as Argent waved her hand, releasing the cuffs and chains she had created for him. Bumblebee rubbed her hands eagerly, strutting over to join the others as they surrounded Beast Boy.   
  
“Now that _that’s_ out of the way…”  
  
Raven beckoned Starfire over, and the two sat on the bed on either side of Robin. They found it a bit difficult to focus on anything but their stubbornly-hard erections, but they managed to control themselves well enough to at least have a conversation. The truth was, however, that Raven had no intention of letting Robin talk his way out of the situation he now found himself in. With a mischievous grin sneaking onto her face and a devilish, red gleam in her eyes, she leaned close to Robin, quietly whispered a dark, magical incantation into his ear, and pulled the gag out of his mouth.   
  
“Raven! Starfire!” Robin cried, struggling to untie himself. “Whatever this is, you need to cut it out and let me-,”  
  
 _Hurry up and fuck meeee!_  
  
“Who said that?!”  
  
“Who said _what,_ cutie?” Raven asked in a teasingly-knowing tone.   
  
“I- I heard- _NNNFFF!_ Wh- What’s happening?!”  
  
Robin felt a strange, pleasant heat between his legs. He gasped sharply, shuddering as he felt his shorts tighten. His cock strained against the spandex, causing it to stretch and bulge around his erection. He was simultaneously confused, embarrassed, frightened, but, most confusingly, immensely aroused for seemingly no reason at all.   
  
_I want it inside me! Stop teasing and let me take it!_  
  
“Beast Boy?” Robin asked, recognizing the voice in his head. “I… I don’t- _Ooohhh…”_  
  
“Finally getting it?” Raven asked, pushing Robin onto his back. “I put you under a spell, boy-toy.”  
  
She straddled his waist, her big, fat cock coming to rest on his chest and spewing a hot wad of pre-cum onto his girly top. Fixing him with a sly grin, she grabbed Starfire’s hand and tugged her a bit closer, bringing her to kneel right next to her boyfriend’s face.   
  
“What did- _NNF!_ What did you _do_ to me?” Robin asked, gritting his teeth as a jolt of pleasure shot up his twitching cock.   
  
“Hard to explain,” Raven said, sliding her hand from Starfire’s grasp and toward the Tamaranean’s crotch. “To put it as simply as possible… You and my little butt-slut are mentally linked. You’re feeling _everything_ he’s feeling right now, and you can communicate over distance… I’m guessing you’re hearing some of his thoughts right now? Anything good?”  
  
 _Please, please, PLEASE stuff it into my boypussy! I can’t wait any longer!_  
  
Robin’s cheeks turned bright-red, and he turned away from Raven. Starfire couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend’s bashfulness.   
  
“Robin,” she began softly, wrapping her hand around her hard shaft. “You should listen to Beast Boy… I promise, it will feel _wonderful!”_  
  
Starfire’s stiff, alien cock drooled out a fat dollop of arousal. Her pre dripped inches from Robin’s face, causing him to turn his head, tightly pursing his lips in case his girlfriend got a bit too excited and squirted in his direction. He could smell her arousal. It was powerful, nearly overwhelming to him as he struggled to clear his mind of the lust and dirty thoughts Beast Boy was transmitting to him.   
  
Robin was planning on making a run for it, but Starfire swung her leg over him and sat on his chest, plopping her rear down and pinning him in place. Now, her hard cock was pointed right at his face, and he couldn’t help but notice just how wet she was getting. Pre-cum oozed from her tip, leaking onto Robin and staining his shirt.   
  
“Stuff it in his mouth, Star,” Raven urged, slowly stroking her shaft. “I want to watch you fuck his throat!”  
  
Robin opened his mouth to protest, and immediately realized his mistake. Starfire gripped the sides of his head and pushed her hips forward, sliding her fat, alien cock into his open mouth. He cried out, voicing a wordless, muffled protest as he was forced to swallow Starfire’s member. She tasted salty and a bit sweaty, and Robin tried desperately to spit her out, only for her to push even deeper into his mouth.   
  
“ _Oh, Robin!”_ Starfire moaned, shivering in delight at the sensation of her boyfriend’s mouth. “You are _so_ wet! Is _this_ what I have been missing out on?”  
  
“ _MMMBBBLLPHHH!”_  
  
Robin struggled, gurgling pathetically beneath Starfire. Her cock slid into his virgin throat, causing him to gag. His cock was still achingly hard in his tight shorts, stiffened by the shared arousal he and Beast Boy both felt.   
  
_Ooooohhh! I- I can taste her!_  
  
Beast Boy’s thoughts were filled with nothing but lust and a desperate craving for cock. He was making it _very_ difficult for Robin to think clearly. Robin grunted around Starfire’s cock as she started thrusting, bouncing on his face to fuck his mouth.   
  
“ _GGLLPP! MMPHH! BBLLLPPHH!”_  
  
 _Beast Boy! St- Stop acting like this! Fight it!_  
  
Robin tried desperately to reason with the long-gone boyslut. He felt a wave of electrifying pleasure crash over his body, causing his stiff little cock to twitch and squirt a rope of arousal through the spandex of his shorts.   
  
Beast Boy gave no response but a loud, audible moan as the girls teased his boyclit. Pantha was holding him in her lap, teasing the sensitive tip of his cock as she rubbed her massive member against it, slathering his shaft with her hot, slippery pre-cum. Bumblebee and Argent stood at his sides, both moaning as he eagerly stroked their girl-cocks. Jinx stood by, content to masturbate and enjoy the show.   
  
Robin grunted in frustration, realizing his options were dwindling. A mix of creeping little thoughts lingered in his mind, making him realize he _needed_ to escape soon or end up like Beast Boy; so what if he enjoyed this? Why shouldn’t he get to feel good? Why shouldn’t he just surrender and let his girlfriend make him her butt-slut?  
  
 _No! I- I don’t like this! I- AH! I don’t!_  
  
“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”  
  
Raven smirked at Robin as she straddled his midsection, positioning herself right above his cock. She teased him, giggling softly as his stiff, twitching member gushed pre-cum as soon as she touched it. She rolled her hips, rubbing her butt against Robin’s cock while she slid her own tip between Starfire’s cheeks. Her foot-long member started to drool arousal, leaking all over Starfire’s rear and oozing onto Robin. He squirmed at the feeling of Raven’s hot pre dribbling onto his belly, but his struggles only caused his cock to rub harder against Raven.   
  
“Do you want to fuck me _that_ badly?” Raven teased. “Your girlfriend is right here, you know… Besides, I don’t think you’re going to be on top for quite a while…”  
  
“ _Ahhh…_ Or _ever!”_ Starfire chimed in. “ _Mmmm…_ Raven, why did you not tell me virgin boy mouth felt so _good!”_  
  
“Didn’t want to spoil the surprise…”  
  
Raven chuckled, lifting herself off of Robin and turning her attention to Starfire. She smacked the Tamaranean’s tight, firm behind. Starfire yelped in surprise, jerking her hips forward reflexively. Robin gagged as Starfire’s entire shaft was stuffed down his throat. Spit bubbled out of his lips, and he coughed around his girlfriend’s member as she slowly pulled back.   
  
Starfire simply moaned as Raven lined up behind her. She could feel her friend’s fat, foot-long cock prodding her asshole, smearing pre-cum all over her ring. She gyrated her hips, grinding against Robin’s mouth and Raven’s cockhead, swabbing her boyfriend’s throat and teasing Raven’s tip at the same time.   
  
“ _Fuck me,”_ Starfire breathed, wiggling her butt enticingly.   
  
Raven grinned and spread Starfire’s rear, fully exposing her tight, winking hole. Without another moment’s hesitation, she drove her hips forward, pushing her full length into Starfire’s asshole. Starfire moaned as her stomach bulged in the shape of Raven’s cock. She was driven forward mid-thrust, and her crotch slapped loudly against Robin’s face as his throat swelled around her.   
  
“ _Mmmmm, FUCK,_ you’re so _tight!”_ Raven hissed, squeezing Starfire’s behind.   
  
Starfire was panting and moaning too hard to respond. She rolled her hips rhythmically, fucking Robin’s mouth at a quick, steady pace. Raven picked up that same rhythm, fucking Star’s ass from behind and adding a bit of force to the Tamaranean’s thrusts with her own. Both girls rocked back and forth in tandem, and Robin could do nothing but lie there and take his girlfriend’s cock down his throat, moaning and gurgling weakly as she was taken from behind.   
  
“Aren’t they a sweet couple?” Jinx sighed, thrusting into her own hand to the sight of Starfire facefucking Robin. “I _knew_ this would work out! Isn’t that right, Pantha?”  
  
Pantha was too busy to reply. She sat cross-legged on the floor, and had lifted Beast Boy by the waist, and was holding him just above her cockhead. He was moaning loudly, nodding eagerly for her to lower him. He brought his hands to his crotch to play with himself, teasing his little cock while Pantha’s thick member prodded his rear.   
  
“ _Nnnnaaahhh…_ Stop teasing!” Beast Boy whined, trying to slide himself out of Pantha’s grasp so he could sit on her cock. “Put it in!”  
  
Pantha grinned, gently thrusting upwards to tease Beast Boy. Her tip only barely stretched his hole, causing him to first moan, then whimper once he realized he wasn’t going to be penetrated just yet.   
  
“Quit complaining and suck my cock!” Bumblebee ordered, frustrated that Beast Boy had stopped stroking her.   
  
She grabbed his hair and tugged his head down, forcing him onto her shaft. He swallowed her up eagerly, still whining pathetically to complain about the emptiness in his behind. Argent sighed, forced to settle for her own hand at the moment. She jerked herself off slowly, biting her lip as she watched Pantha continuing to tease Beast Boy while Bumblebee fucked his face.   
  
After quite a bit of grinding and teasing, Pantha finally pulled Beast Boy down. He moaned in ecstasy around Bumblebee’s shaft, his stiff little boyclit squirting pre-cum as he was impaled on Pantha’s hard, fat cock.   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ I missed being inside of you,” Pantha groaned, sliding Beast Boy all the way down to her hilt. “Fucking _slut!”_  
  
She bucked her hips upwards, slamming herself into Beast Boy’s ass and making him bounce. He came back down just as hard with a loud _clap,_ shivering as he sank all the way onto Pantha’s ten-inch shaft. He was having a hard enough time handling Bumblebee when Pantha started to thrust. By then, he had lost all sense of rhythm and had gone nearly limp, being tossed back and forth by the two girls like a ragdoll. Spit was running down his chin and pre-cum was gushing from his tip as he was filled from both ends.   
  
_What are you doing?! You’re better than this! AH! F- Fight it!_  
  
Robin’s thoughts were faintly echoing through Beast Boy’s mind. He moaned softly around Bumblebee and reached around her, grabbing her butt and squeezing her cheeks as he pulled her in, forcing her to stuff her cock all the way down his throat. He ran his tongue around the base of her shaft as he held her in place, slurping loudly and savoring the flavor of her meat while she choked him out with it. Finally, she pulled back, drawing herself from his tightly-sealed lips. A strand of drool still clung to her cockhead, and she couldn’t help but moan and bite her lip as Beast Boy licked greedily at her sensitive tip.   
  
_Why should I? It feels SO good… Why don’t you just let it happen? Ooohhh… It’s so easy to be a slut! You’ll love it!_  
  
“More! _More!”_  
  
Beast Boy opened his mouth wide and let his tongue hang out, begging for Bumblebee to fuck his face some more. Pantha hadn’t let up on his ass. She drilled him hard and fast from behind, bouncing him up and down over and over again, pounding his slutty little boycunt as deep and hard as she could. Bumblebee stroked her shaft, getting ready to slide back into Beast Boy’s mouth when she was shoved aside by Argent.   
  
“I can’t take it any more!” she whined, her cock twitching eagerly. “I want a turn in his butt! Move over, Pantha!”  
  
“ _Nnf!_ Not a chance!” the muscular woman groaned. “You’ll get a chance _after_ I pump this little whore’s cunt full!”  
  
“That’s no fair!” Argent complained. “You already got to fuck him!”  
  
“What are you gonna do about it?”  
  
Argent was getting very close to doing _something_ about it. Her fists glowed with red energy, and she took a step toward Pantha, only for Bumblebee to stomp between them with a huff.   
  
“Both of you shut _up,”_ she began, planting her hands on Beast Boy’s chest. “And _share!”_  
  
She shoved Beast Boy and Pantha, causing them both to tumble over. Pantha fell onto her back, still clutching Beast Boy’s waist and still lodged firmly in his rear. Bumblebee wasted no time in sitting on his face, rubbing her pussy and ass all over him and wiggling her butt toward Pantha.   
  
“Argent, get in there,” she ordered. “I’m sure he can handle both of you…”  
  
She raised her hips, lined her cock up with Beast Boy’s mouth, and pushed her way back into his throat. She dropped herself onto his face with a wet _slap,_ moaning as she stretched his throat around her shaft. Her balls came to rest against his nose, and, almost immediately, Beast Boy started sniffing, moaning around her as he drew in the potent smell of her lust.   
  
Argent huffed and crossed her arms, pouting for just a few moments before deciding it was better to share than get nothing at all. She dropped to her knees between Beast Boy’s and Pantha’s legs, stroked herself a few times, and pressed her tip against Beast Boy’s stretched-out boyhole. With Pantha’s fat cock already stuffed inside, it was a tight fit for Argent. She bit her lip, groaning as she pushed and pushed, slowly sliding her hips forward and forcing her way into Beast Boy’s backside until, finally, she slipped in.   
  
“ _AHH!”_  
  
Argent cried out, gasping as her shaft slid all the way into Beast Boy’s boypussy in a single stroke. She felt Pantha’s member twitching against hers, and when she finally hilted Beast Boy, her balls came to a rest on top of Pantha’s big, swollen pouch. The heat coming from Pantha’s balls was incredible, but it was nothing compared to the tightness of Beast Boy’s asshole, stretched to its limit with both her _and_ Pantha’s cocks inside.   
  
Beast Boy could barely think. The overpowering smell of Bumblebee’s big, round balls was making it hard to focus. The strong, salty taste of her cock as it swabbed his throat filled his mouth, making him drool and moan completely out of shameless, slutty instinct. The feeling of being split open by a pair of thick, throbbing cocks, though, was simply the best. He almost came as soon as Argent penetrated him, but somehow, he managed to hold on, at least for a bit longer.   
  
Bumblebee leaned forward and, with a sly giggle, planted a little kiss on Beast Boy’s twitching clitty. She licked his tip, lapping up his arousal, and, as she humped his face, took his tip into her mouth. She sealed her lips around his boyclit, slurping noisily and running her tongue around his sensitive cockhead. All at the same time, Bumblebee sucked, and Pantha and Argent started thrusting in tandem, their cocks rubbing together inside Beast Boy as they both fucked him at once.   
  
Everything was simply too much for Beast Boy to handle. With a muffled, girly moan, he came, squirting into Bumblebee’s mouth. His clit pulsed once, twice, then throbbed gently, releasing a single spurt of cum and dribbling the rest of his load out. Bumblebee moaned, speeding her thrusts as she sucked everything right out of Beast Boy.   
  
Argent moaned and Pantha gasped sharply as Beast Boy’s ring flexed around them. They felt him tighten rhythmically, pulsing and throbbing in orgasm, tightening so much that it made it hard for them to move. They had to force themselves deeper inside, both fighting for position inside of him. Their cocks spread him wide, and their balls smacked together as they both fell into the same rhythm, plunging into Beast Boy’s cunt and pulling out at the same pace.   
  
Beast Boy felt his mind going blank with pleasure. Bumblebee didn’t stop bobbing her head, sucking him off through his climax while she kept fucking his face. He could vaguely, distantly make out some mental protests from Robin, but he was too turned on to be able to tell what he was trying to say now. He didn’t particularly care, either. Right now, he was _far_ too horny to bother humoring Robin, especially if he was trying to convince him to stop being such a slut.   
  
Jinx watched the scenes unfolding around her with glee. On one side of the room, Starfire drilled Robin’s mouth while she was fucked from behind by Raven. On the other side of the room, Beast Boy took three cocks at once while Bumblebee swallowed up his sweet little clit. Argent and Pantha were moaning loudly as they took him from behind. Jinx could barely help herself. She simply _had_ to join in on the fun. With a snap of her fingers, pink electricity arced through the air and zapped all the girls’ cocks, refreshing the spells they were under and intensifying their pleasure.   
  
A chorus of moans went up, and Jinx used the diversion she had just created to slip behind Bumblebee. She knelt above Beast Boy’s face, her balls resting on his forehead. She stroked her shaft and slapped it down between Bumblebee’s cheeks before rubbing, hotdogging her ass. She rubbed her tip up and down, sliding it down Bumblebee’s rear, over the lips of her pussy, and back up toward her tight, puckered O-ring.   
  
“Which hole should I use, Bee?” she asked, her cock resting on Bumblebee’s lower back. “Want me to surprise you, or do you have a preference?”  
  
“ _Mmmffhhh…”_  
  
Bumblebee was too horny to care which hole Jinx used, _or_ to be upset that she was about to be fucked without much warning in the first place. She rolled her hips, wiggling her butt to tease Jinx. She slurped up Beast Boy’s cock, sliding her lips up and down his shaft and otherwise staying silent, letting Jinx make up her own mind.   
  
“Who am I kidding?” Jinx giggled, pressing her tip against Bumblebee’s asshole. “I want to fuck your butt!”  
  
She pushed forward, moaning as she sank into Bumblebee’s rear. Her balls dragged along Beast Boy’s face as she penetrated Bumblebee until her pouch was resting against her friend’s. She took only a few seconds to relish in the feeling of spreading Bee’s ring before she started thrusting, fucking her from behind while she bounced on Beast Boy’s face.   
  
Pantha and Argent were both gasping for breath, fucking Beast Boy as hard and as fast as they could. Sweat poured out of them as they took him, and it was clear that they wouldn’t last much longer now. Argent’s lip quivered as she moaned, shuddering with ecstasy. Pantha gritted her teeth, grunting with each thrust as she fought to keep from cumming, wanting to fuck Beast Boy’s tight little hole for as long as she could.   
  
Before long, both girls gave in to pleasure. With a moan and a gasp, they came at the same time, stuffing their cocks as deep as they could into Beast Boy’s cunt. Their shafts throbbed and pulsed against each other as their loads gushed out, flowing hot and sticky into Beast Boy’s ass. Each girl felt every shot of cum from the other’s cock as it erupted into Beast Boy. Every twitch, every pulse, every wave of ecstasy was shared between them as they rode their simultaneous climax out, groaning and shivering all the while.   
  
Bumblebee wasn’t far behind. She pulled away from Beast Boy’s cock, letting it slide from her lips with a wet _pop_ and letting out a long moan. The feeling of being fucked from behind while she fucked Beast Boy’s tight, wet throat was too much to handle. She sped her thrusts, bouncing her ass against Jinx, taking her even harder and deeper as she neared climax.   
  
“Fuck, fuck _FUCK!”_ she moaned, slamming her hips down against Beast Boy’s face. “Here it comes, baby!”  
  
Her balls, smashed firmly against Beast Boy’s nose, pulsed and churned, throbbing powerfully as they unloaded. Her cock pulsed in his throat as it spewed its load, squirting shot after shot of jizz into Beast Boy’s stomach. His belly swelled slightly as Pantha’s, Argent’s, and now, Bumblebee’s loads all gushed into him at once, filling him to the brim. He moaned weakly, gurgling as spunk bubbled out of his nose. His own little shaft started twitching, too, jumping excitedly as he reached another orgasm, pushed over the edge by the sensation of being filled up with three loads worth of fresh cum.   
  
Spunk dribbled out of Beast Boy’s clit. His cum bubbled out weakly, leaking pathetically onto his groin and running down his thighs. His cock kept twitching even after the small amount of cum he had to let out was gone. He moaned like the shameless little whore he was, slurping on Bumblebee’s cock and running his tongue around her throbbing girth as she finished in his mouth.   
  
Beast Boy’s climax was felt, in all its intensity, by Robin. It was everything he could do to keep himself from cumming as intense waves of pleasure crashed over his body. His tights were stained by his pre-cum, and his cock twitched wildly as even more pre squirted through the spandex. Starfire was still humping his face with wild abandon, panting and moaning as she was fucked from behind by Raven. Both girls were almost at their limit, and Robin could only brace himself for the inevitable as they careened simultaneously over the edge, climaxing with a loud, shared cry of pure ecstasy.   
  
Raven buried herself balls-deep in Starfire’s pucker. Her pouch tightened, flexing as it pumped out countless hot, sticky bursts of cum into Starfire’s belly. Starfire moaned, grinding against Robin’s face as she unloaded in his mouth. His throat swelled with each of her shots, and he could only moan weakly, defeated and ashamed as the pleasure became too much for him.   
  
Robin’s cock throbbed one more time as he finally came. He let out a bubbly, muffled moan around Starfire’s shaft, reflexively bucking his hips as he squirted right through his spandex shorts. Hot, thick ropes of cum gushed through his tights, splattering all over his little pink skirt and top. He breathed heavily through his nose, nearly hyperventilating as his vision blurred from the raw intensity of his orgasm. By the time it was over, he felt nothing but relief, his body satisfied from the climax that had just rocked him.   
  
Starfire sighed shakily, slowly drawing her hips back to pull out of Robin’s mouth. She craned her neck to kiss Raven, moaning as her butt was unplugged and a fat glob of fresh cum bubbled out, landing on Robin’s chest. Raven broke the kiss after just a moment and leaned forward, whispering something into Starfire’s ear. The Tamaranean giggled in response, her cheeks turning red. Nodding happily as Raven pulled away from her, Starfire slid herself completely out of Robin’s mouth with a wet _pop,_ dropping herself onto his chest to catch her breath.   
  
Robin coughed, spitting up a big mouthful of Starfire’s cum, which bubbled out of his mouth and ran down his chin. Breathing heavily, he groaned, still shivering as he came down from his orgasm. He felt his cock, still rock-hard, twitching in his wet, sticky shorts.   
  
“Robin,” Starfire began softly. “Was it not the most _wonderful_ feeling?”  
  
Robin didn’t respond. He lay there, sticky with his own shame, turning his head away so Starfire couldn’t look him in the eyes. She slid off of his chest and turned around, kneeling over his face. Her freshly-fucked asshole twitched and winked as the remainder of Raven's load began leaking from her. She dropped her hips, pressing her spunk-filled butt against his face.   
  
Robin was too exhausted to resist any longer. With no other options, he licked Starfire, eating Raven's cum from her pucker while she rocked against him, grinding her butt against his face.   
  
Raven, meanwhile, positioned herself between Robin's legs. She spread his thighs, drawing a muffled gasps out of him. Robin felt her tearing a hole in his shorts, exposing his asshole. She pressed her tip against him.   
  
“Don't worry,” Raven said, her voice shaky with lust. “We want _only_ the very best for you, Robin… I promise, your first time will be the very best you _ever_ have!”  
  
She pushed forward. Robin gasped as his virgin ring was spread open and Raven's huge cock slid inside. He moaned against Starfire's asshole, and his vision went white as new, overwhelming pleasure wracked his body. 


	6. Conclusion

The public’s perception of the Teen Titans had changed quite drastically in just a few months. The female Titans seemed to have taken charge in leading the team, sharing in the responsibility that had once been shouldered by Robin. The Titans’ former leader had gone through a few changes of his own.    
  
The alterations to Robin’s outfit were the most noticeable. His costume retained its iconic green-and-red color scheme, but it had been changed drastically. His green tights had been replaced with hip-hugging shorts, and his red vest was now little more than a tube top which fully exposed his midriff. He wore knee-high boots and still wore his domino mask, but his cape had been done away with completely. His hair was a bit longer, no longer spiky but soft and silky, hanging down nearly to his shoulders. With so much skin showing, and with his features having softened considerably, many people took to comparing Robin to his girlfriend, Starfire.    
  
They wouldn’t have been too far off, either, had they known what went on behind closed doors…   
  
\---   
  
Jinx’s parties had become a regular occurance for the Titans. She would bring her friends together, work her magic, and everyone would take turns on Robin and Beast Boy. Raven and Starfire didn’t mind sharing, of course, as long as they always got the first round to themselves.    
  
The boys were little more to their teammates than toys now. During the parties, they would either be dressed in frilly, girly outfits or nothing at all. Sometimes they would put on a show for the girls, teasing them with the cute little bulges in their tight, pink underwear until someone couldn’t take it any longer, pinned them down, and fucked them in front of everyone. Tonight was a more relaxed night, though. Raven and Starfire had their boyfriends to themselves at the moment, and the other girls had to wait their turn.    
  
Jinx bit her lip, moaning softly as she stroked her shaft. She expertly slid her hand up and down, twisting, gliding, curling her fingers just the right way around herself. Her other hand was busy between her thighs, stroking the lips of her pussy. Her wetness was leaking onto the floor where she knelt, steadily dripping out of her lower lips as she masturbated.    
  
Pantha was thrusting into both hands, panting as she jerked off. She had already squirted once, and the remainder of that climax clung to her fingers and shaft, leaving a sticky mess that she smeared all over her cock. If the visible tension in her body and the desperation she stroked herself with was any indication, she was already about to cum again.    
  
Argent was in the middle of a rather intense orgasm. She bucked her hips, squirting hot, fresh cum into the air. Thick, sticky ropes gushed from her tip, and her pussy quivered as she squirted all over the floor. She gasped and squeaked, her chest heaving as she came.    
  
Bumblebee grinned as she jerked Argent through her climax. She stroked and stroked, not slowing down for a moment as her friend shot spunk all over her fingers. She was also busy with her own erection, idly stroking, gently teasing herself gradually toward release. She much preferred coaxing Argent to her limit, though, and she had no intention to stop stroking until she had completely drained her friend of all the cum she had to offer.    
  
In the middle of everything, Robin and Beast Boy stood close together. Their fingers were laced snugly together, and they kissed desperately, their girlish moans muffled by each other’s lips. Their tongues swirled around one another, gliding around and seeking an opening to push into the other’s mouth. Their hard little cocks rubbed against each other, slipping around as they each dripped pre-cum onto the other.    
  
Raven was hard at work behind Robin, her hips rocking like a piston, hammering away at Robin’s bubbly behind. His butt jiggled and bounced under the force of Raven’s thrusts, rippling as he was fucked. Raven’s body was pressed firmly against Robin’s, and she kept a tight grip on his hips, which seemed to have widened ever so slightly in recent months.    
  
Robin moaned into Beast Boy’s mouth, sucking his tongue. He shivered as he was drilled from behind, his gasps and squeaks becoming more and more desperate by the second. His boy-clit twitched and jumped against Beast Boy’s, pulsing faster and faster until it squirted its hot little load. He sank into Beast Boy’s embrace, moaning shamelessly as he came all over his friend’s cock, leaving it sticky with his squirt.    
  
Starfire was being much gentler with Beast Boy. She nibbled his neck and stroked his hair as she took him, rolling her hips at a steady pace. Her cock glided effortlessly in and out of his boypussy. She rhythmically pushed into his deepest reaches, pulled almost all the way out, and then slid back in. Over and over again, she worked her shaft deep into Beast Boy’s ass, mewling as she kissed him from behind.    
  
Beast Boy felt Robin’s hot load spill onto his cock. He pushed his tongue into Robin’s mouth as his friend came, thrusting against his pulsing boy-clit while he took a more dominant role in their kiss. His tight little balls were aching and needy, practically begging him for release. As he rubbed himself against Robin’s spent shaft, he rolled his hips in time with Starfire’s thrusts, steadily coaxing her into speeding up for him.    
  
Raven tightened her grip on Robin, groaning as she neared her limit. She gasped and shivered, leaning over his shoulder to suck on his neck. She gave him a firm love-bite as she came, burying herself balls-deep in Robin’s soft, tight rear, she unloaded.    
  
Raven’s balls tightened rhythmically, flexing as they pumped out their load. Robin moaned eagerly, backing into Raven and grinding against her, flexing his butt to milk everything he could out of her. He shuddered as he was filled to the brim, pumped full of hot, sticky semen. His clitty jumped and twitched, leaking little dollops of spunk as he came again. He pulled away from Beast Boy for just a moment, a strand of saliva hanging between their lips.    
  
“ _ More!”  _ Robin begged, fucking himself against Raven. “K- Keep fucking!”   
  
Starfire gradually picked up the pace, fucking Beast Boy about as fast as she could by the time Raven had finished. She was starting to sweat, panting from the effort. She turned Beast Boy’s head in the moment he broke away from Robin and pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth.    
  
Starfire didn’t stop thrusting as she came. She sucked Beast Boy’s tongue, their shared drool running down his chin as he cried out against Starfire’s lips. He reacted almost just as Robin had, flexing his well-used boypussy, rolling his hips, backing his butt against Starfire’s crotch to coax her through her climax.    
  
Starfire’s cock bulged as her load boiled up her shaft. She squirted fat, hot loads into Beast Boy’s cunt, filling him with her seed. She fucked her load into him, thrusting faster and faster as her orgasm went on, not stopping until she was totally empty. Finally, with her own jizz coating her shaft, she pulled out, unplugging Beast Boy’s ass with a wet  _ pop  _ as she broke their kiss.   
  
Beast Boy whined softly as Starfire pulled away. He was  _ so  _ desperately close that he couldn’t stand it. He went back to kissing Robin, closing his eyes as he continued to rub against his friend’s stiff little boy-clit.    
  
Robin reached between Beast Boy’s legs and caressed his tight balls. He moaned softly, cupping Beast Boy’s cute little pouch, gently kneading it in his hand before moving along. He felt Raven pull out of him, unplugging his filled-up boypussy and letting her load flow out, running down his thighs.    
  
Beast Boy gasped and moaned against Robin’s lips, fiercely returning his kiss. Robin sucked his tongue as he stroked his shaft, teasing out a climax between his thumb and forefinger. Both boys moaned together as Beast Boy started to squirt. Hot little ropes of spunk gushed from the tip of his clitty, splattering all over Robin’s hand. Robin didn’t stop stroking until Beast Boy finished cumming. Once it was all over, they pulled away from each other, both red-faced, blushing, and gasping for breath.    
  
Robin and Beast Boy turned away from each other and dropped to their knees. They opened their mouths wide, their tongues hanging out and their hands cupped under their chins. The girls all advanced on them at once. The boys gasped happily at the wall of hard cocks in front of them, eager to have their pick from an assortment of delicious, tantalizing erections. With their own stiff little shafts hard and eager for some more attention, they both begged for their treat at once.    
  
“Please hurry up and fuck us!”   
  
The two boysluts moaned shamelessly, thrilled beyond words as the girls split up and took them. Their cries of lust carried on all through the night, joined by the wet, sloppy sounds of flesh on flesh as they were fucked over and over and over again. They may not have been particularly heroic any longer, but they wouldn’t have had things any other way. They were perfectly content with their new lives, and they were happy to remain in their new role as the sissified public cumdumps for the rest of the Teen Titans.    



End file.
